


To serve our mistress - Street Fighter/Juri Han-Foot Worship-Story

by Footchain



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Feet, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Harems, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kissing, Master/Slave, Mistress, Multi, Slavery, World Domination, Yuri, foot worship, shoe worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footchain/pseuds/Footchain
Relationships: Chun-Li/Juri Han, Crimson Viper/Juri Han, Elena (Street Fighter)/Juri Han, Juri Han/Cammy White, Juri Han/Kasugano Sakura, Juri Han/Kolin (Street Fighter), Juri Han/Laura Matsuda, Juri Han/Male Character
Kudos: 8





	1. Sakura's lovely b/pet

“Ughh!!”  
Ryu was kicked to the ground and almost spat a bit of blood after Sakura punched him right into the face with her counter-attack. Heavily panting he saw up to his young student, standing in front of him with a wide, smug smile.  
“I beat you, Master Ryu, FINALLY. I really won!!”

Ryu could not quite believe it himself. The young, cheerful school girl which was his apprentice certainly did improve over the course of the last hundred fights in the last two months, but he would never have expected for her to get this good that fast. By now she was not merely copying his fighting style anymore - She developed something on her own, something new. Possibly something stronger. And while Ryu was proud on one hand, he was shocked and disappointed in himself that he fought with everything and still was beaten quite easily by this teenage girl. But of course he would not let that show on his face. He smiled wearily and nodded towards Sakura.  
“Mh. Well done, Sakura. Your potential really is beyond any imagination…”

“Yesss!!” Sakura jumped right into the air laughing. “You finally said it, master! You recognized my strength!!”  
She gave herself a high five, danced around in a silly manner and was, all in all, just Sakura. Ryu couldn’t help but to forget his broken pride and feel happy for his apprentice together with her. When he wanted to stand up, Sakura quickly turned around and showed him her pointing finger, still smirking.  
“Ah ah! You didn’t forget about our bet Master, now did you?”

“Oh damn…” slipped out of Ryu’s Mouth. His good mood vanished in an instant and his smile disappeared as he sat on the ground and looked up to Sakura. Yes, he actually forgot about their bet he was absolutely sure never to lose in the heat of battle. Sakura understood it and giggled gently.  
“Thought so. You’re in luck though, because I certainly didn’t forget about it. Do you want me to repeat it?”

Ryus eyes sank to the dirty ground before him, and he stared silently without answering. Sakura took that as a yes.  
“The loser has to do WHATEVER the winner orders him to for an hour, as long as it isn’t something dangerous. You wanted to use that to make me clean the entire doujo, but that didn’t work out so well, right?”  
Sakura laughed innocently, Ryu didn’t blame her for her mockery, he knew she didn’t meant to humiliate him and was just pumped up and excited because of her first victory against him. Still, he had to admit the bet.  
“Yes…”

“Sorry, what was that…?”

“Yes, Sakura. You’re right, and you won. A bet’s a bet. I’ll do whatever you want me to, even if it means I have to clean the entire Doujo by myself.”  
His reply was honest and honorable, just like he demanded it of himself. He had to be a good example for Sakura here, a loser always had to pay his debts. They were fighting behind Ryu’s doujo in the garden as always, and nobody aside from them was here, so even if it would be something ridiculous, since nobody would see it, it would be okay. His apprentice though seemed very collected and serious all of a sudden, a smile still covered her cute face, but she looked down on him in an almost devious manner, her eyelids were lowered a bit and she licked her lips.  
“You won’t clean the Doujo, Master. Get on the ground.”

“But I already a-”

“No, you don’t understand silly. I mean, on the ground, entirely. Place your face in front of my feet.”  
She pointed towards her shoes with her finger in a scolding manner, and as perplexed Ryu was, he had no choice but to obey, or he would be a sour loser. He laid down on his belly so his face would be directly in front Sakuras old, red chucks. It felt strange, laying before his young student, and her throning over him. But before he could ask what would come next, Sakura suddenly placed her left foot on his head.  
“Wha-”

“Shhh!! You’re not allowed to object now, okay? You do what I want, how I want, and as long as I want, understand? At least for the next hour.”

“.... Yes, Sakura.”  
Sakuras foot on his head didn’t feel very comfortable, but maybe this was Sakuras way of celebrating her victory. He had no right to take that from her. Then she talked to him almost whispering.  
“You know, master… I always had a crush on you… I admired you… I wanted to be like you… I wanted to be recognized by you…”

“Sakura…”

“But now…”, she giggled girlishly, “I have beaten you, and thereby am superior to you, am I not?”  
She grinded her red shoe on Ryu’s head, it hurted a little and Ryu wanted to protest but contained himself.  
“Maybe superior… is a bit exaggerated, Sakura… yes, you won one time, but you still have a lot to le-GHH!”  
She increased the pressure on his head without a warning, Ryu’s face was pushed into the dirt by her foot roughly, and Sakura laughed deviously.  
“Do you mean to say you’re still superior to me, master? Even though you’re laying under my feet, completely beaten and humbled…?”

While she still spoke in a sweet manner, Ryu knew his apprentice wanted to test him, his resolve and honor, and thereby pretended to humiliate him. He had to stay strong, tried to turn his now dirtied face a bit and answered coughing.  
“... Yes… I am… it takes more to be strong than a single victory… it takes a life of experience…”

“I see…” Sakura took her foot of Ryu’s head and he looked up to her and shivered - He rarely had seen a smile so cold on her beautiful face so far.  
“Then we will see how superior you are in around fifty minutes… I will teach you where your place is from now on, Master.”

Ryu was confused and couldn’t answer for a far too long moment, but eventually he managed to compose himself.  
“Don’t you think you’re going a bit too far?”

“Oh, I haven’t even started. Lay your face down again. NOW!” She commanded in a loud voice, and Ryu obeyed intuitively, without knowing what was going on anymore. Sakura moved her left foot forward until it touched Ryu’s nose. A subtle, sweaty fragrance of leather and rubber got to his senses, making him try to turn his face away for a second.  
“Oh no you don’t!” She pressed her foot and shoe in his face forceful, Ryu was taken completely by surprise and had Sakuras white shoe sole on his nose, the leathery smell was intense after their fight and he took a full whiff in. It was awfully nauseating.

“How does it smell, master? Good?”  
She laughed and continued to press her shoe into his face. Ryu couldn’t speak, he suppressed the urge to stand up and punch his apprentice, instead he started to breath through his mouth, but of course Sakura noticed it instantly.  
“You’re trying to cheat? That’s noooot like you, Master… let’s try something different then.”  
Sakura pulled her foot back and crossed both of her feet in front of the exhausted Ryu.  
“Take my shoes off.”

Sakura was carefree relaxing while sitting on a wooden bench next to their training ground, Ryu thought about refusing for a moment but decided against it. Giving up just now was no option for a warrior like him. He took Sakuras shoe laces and undressed her red chucks, only to discover her once white, now dirtied and smelly socks that were completely soaked with fresh, thick sweat from their intense training session. She wiggled her toes around and showed Ryu her soles - They were considerably darkened, almost black at some spots.

“What do you think I’m gonna order you to do now, hm?”  
Sakura asked in a clearly ironic tone. Ryu withdrew his face as far as he could to protect himself from the smell and answered.  
“... massage them?”

“Wrooong!”  
Sakura pushed her socked feet forward right into Ryu’s face, again it was too fast to prepare or evade, before he could breath through his mouth he took a long, surprised sniff in, and almost fainted from the repulsive stink. Her soft, white socks smelled like old, rotten cheese, her toes that Sakura pressed directly on his nose were the worst, they had a sour note to them which made them smell almost like poison. Enough was enough. Ryu decided to stand up, but Sakura expected it.  
“You won’t, Master!”  
She jumped down from the bench on his back and landed hard on him, Ryu was rammed into the ground while Sakura playfully turned around and wriggled both of her legs around Ryu’s neck so her socked feet would be directly in front of his face. While she was sitting on him and pulled his hands behind his back to completely fixate him, she stuffed her feet in Ryu’s face with all her strength, denying him every chance to object.

“You belong to me for an hour, that’s what we agreed on. And I intent to make full use of that time!”  
She pushed even harder, the dirtied, smelly sock-fabric of her feet mercilessly crushed his nose, injected the stench of her sweaty, cheesy feet into all of his senses. Ryu couldn’t take it anymore, he took his last escape and tried to breath through his mouth as quiet as possible. It was no use, the cunning Sakura noticed the lack of breathing between her toes and giggled.  
“You don’t learn, do you Master…? Well in that case, let me teach you: YOU are MY apprentice now, and if you don’t want to breath through your nose, I will just make your entire face reek after my disgusting training socks that I wore for three days!”  
She made her thread serious - Sakura brutally rubbed her socked feet through Ryu’s entire face, rubbed it over his closed mouth, nose, eyes and cheeks, he tried to struggle against her with all his strength, but it was pointless - She had him locked in her grip tightly and sat directly on his back, so all he could do was to hold out as long as his stamina allowed. When Sakura repeatedly tried to stuff her feet into his mouth though, Ryu couldn’t protect himself any longer - He shut his mouth tight and breathed through his nose, Sakura instantly pressed her toes on it with everything she had and Ryu took all of her smell in. The cheesy, sweaty stench was almost enough to make him faint, his vision darkened, he tried to get some air through his mouth again, but Sakura quickly pushed the heel of her right foot into it, forcing him not only to smell her socks but also to taste them.  
“That’s right, apprentice! Be a good pet and suck on your new masters filthy, dirty socks!”  
She grinded and turned her heel in Ryu’s mouth happily, but did not forget to give his nose her stinky, wiggling toes too. Her socks tasted like sweet and bitter rubber, it was one of the most disgusting feelings Ryu ever had, forced on him through his innocent, kind apprentice Sakura. He couldn’t believe it. After a few minutes, Sakura suddenly withdrew her left foot from Ryus nose and pulled her right one out of his mouth, tearing a line of spit with it. Ryu was badly exhausted, breathed heavily and were a few times in the last minutes close to suffocating. He had to tell Sakura that her game went far enough.  
“Sakura, this isn’t funny anymore! Stand up and end this bet, and I will forget what you did just now.”

“End it? But what are you talking about, silly?” She laughed her usual, carefree giggle, only that it didn’t sound as cute in this situation anymore, “you’re yet far from broken Ryu, and I can’t let you leave unbroken. I will make you my property! What else do you think did I fight you for?”

“But… I don’t understand…”

“Oh, you will, eventually. Everything that matters now is that you’re not going to stand up from this ground again until you’re completely beaten by my lovely feet!”  
The teenage girl said with a wide smile, anger built up in Ryu as he shouted to his apprentice on his back.  
“If you don’t want me to severely punish you after this hour Sakura, you stand up now. I’m serious!”

“So am I.” She simply answered in the most serious and humorless tone Ryu ever heard out of her mouth since he first met her. He gulped. She was serious. This was not a game. She planned that for a long time. His expression grew grim, and he stopped to struggle.  
“You will never break me with something ridiculous like that.”

“Hehehe… now you’re taking me seriously, apprentice, finally. I happily accept the challenge. Let’s see how much of your spirit is left after my feet worked on you thoroughly for a few hours.”

“You’re a disgrace for every street fighter, Sakura… after you accepted the futileness of your silly humiliations, I’ll see you out of the Doujo myself.”

Ryu didn’t get the reaction he wanted, only a cruel, quiet giggle.  
“You know…” Sakura brought her face close to Ryu’s ears and whispered grinning,  
“I’m very well versed in the art of breaking someone with my wonderful, stinky feet…  
I had a great teacher, and you’re not the first who will yield to them. Have fun…”

Ryu didn’t understand what Sakura was talking about, but he decided she just tried to intimidate him further. He turned his head as far as he could and grinned despite his face being severly dirtied and smelly.  
“Take as much time as you need. But don’t run away crying like the little girl you are when you realize this master can’t be broken by ANYTHING!”

3 hours later

Ryu laid on the ground completely curled up and shivering, his breathing was loud and unsteady, Sakura’s smelly socks were gagged into his mouth and his face was covered in sweat, dirt and white fuzz. Sakura didn’t restrain his arms for at least an hour anymore, but Ryu wouldn’t even attempt to struggle, and by now he had no strength left in his body at all. Satisfied, Sakura lifted her big, sweaty feet from Ryu’s nose and stood up, positioned herself in front of her completely broken victim and again placed her foot on the head of Ryu triumphantly while smiling superior.  
“Welcome to your new life, pet. You belong to me now, and you will never be a human being again. Savor the taste of my socks and feet, because you will experience it every day for the rest of your life very soon. I’ll come back in a few days, to fight you again. Since you’re hopelessly weak, I give you this time to train, if you even can do that in your condition. This will be your last chance, okay? If you win, I will free you and be on my way. If you lose, I’ll make you my pet for good. Until then… master!” Sakura giggled one last time, grinded her foot on Ryu’s cheek and turned around walking away from the beaten and broken fighter, whistling happily. Ryu couldn’t hear her anymore, he was too exhausted and would take at least an hour to get up…

a few hours later, in a dark place...

“I’m baaaaaaaaaack!!”  
Sakura shouted overjoyed, running through the long hallway of the dark mansion that was her home for so long now, until she reached the parlor in which she sat. When Sakura entered, she was greeted with an expecting smile.

“My oh my… you look quite confident and happy today. Did you finally succeed…?”

“I DID!” Sakura replied loudly while jumping up and down excited.  
“I did it just like you showed me, mistress… and now Ryu’s already almost completely broken!”

The person in the black, throne-like chair smirked her elegant smile and leaned back.  
“Good work, slave… I know you would be capable of doing it. And you will beat him again the next time, so our lovely household gets another pet, right...?”

“Yes, mistress!!” Sakura shouted nervously and fell to her knees in front of the woman.  
“I definitely will beat him and enslave him completely for you, just like you enslaved me with your feet back then! I promise!!”

The woman giggled over the eagerness of her newest slave, and decided she deserved a reward.  
“Good. Now then… “ She slightly moved her left foot, “do you want a little reward for your hard work today, slave…?”

As soon as the word reward was mentioned, Sakura’s sparkling eyes grew considerably wider and she almost started to dribble. She immediately got down on the floor completely to place her face in front of her beloved mistresses perfect feet.  
“Y-yes mistress, please please please give your loyal, devoted slave pet a reward!!”

The woman that supported her smiling face with her right hand slowly moved her toes towards the greedily panting Sakura, wiggled them for a few seconds in front of her eyes, and only when it seemed like her slave would go insane any moment she gave her permission.  
“You may suck them.”  
She barely had finished her sentence when Sakura had all of her five toes in her mouth, sucked and licked them furiously, greedily spinned her tongue around every single one of her toes for minutes and grabbed her feet with her hand so tight as to never wanting to let them go again. The woman on the throne-chair pleasingly watched her broken toy serving and worshipping her while she also looked forward to soon have another, strong and famous fighter among her willing and soulless slaves.


	2. House of Slaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters -
> 
> Juri: s17.directupload.net/images/19…  
> Karin: vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/st…  
> C.Viper: costumewall.com/wp-content/upl…  
> Ibuki: vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/vs…  
> Kolin: s17.directupload.net/images/19…  
> M.Bison: vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/pr…  
> Sagat: carboncostume.com/wordpress/wp…  
> Sakura: banner2.kisspng.com/20180514/y…  
> Ryu: i.pinimg.com/originals/61/97/4…  
> Elena: s17.directupload.net/images/19…

When Juri awoke in her vast, luxurious four-poster bed, the the warm sunlight that shone through the windows and caressed her cheek wasn’t the first thing she felt, instead it was the soft, steady caressing down on her feet, and when Juri down there to the bed, two women where kneeling before it, sucking at both of her feet, precisely on her toes, gentle and passionately. Worshipping her left foot was Karin, a beautiful, blonde girl which wiggled her tongue around every single one of Juris toes very slow and carefully, while massaging her sole with her hands. At her right foot was Viper, a bit older but still stunning, red-haired woman which sucked all of juris toes furiously at once, making vulgar noises while doing it and occasionally stopping to gently kiss them. Both of them were wearing a tight, black collar with the word ‘Slave’ engraved on it. Juri closed her eyes smiling and decided to enjoy the feeling of her slaves sucking her toes in the morning just a bit longer. Only after five more minutes of relaxing in bed she decided it was time to get up, or she would grow lazy. She turned a bit around and sat up, Karin and viper immediately stopped their work and smilingly looked up to Juri.  
“Good morning, mistress.” said Viper in a loving voice.  
“We hope you had a wonderful rest.” Added the girl Karin. Then they both continued to worship Juris feet, licking her soles and kissing her arches. Juri smirked at them and eventually answered.  
“Not worse than the other nights… start to dress me.”

“Yes, mistress.” They replied in unison and quickly got up from all fours. While Viper took Juris clothes for today out of a big, golden wardrobe, Karin pulled a fresh pair of white foot wraps of of a drawer nearby, kneeled in front of Juri which sat on the edge of her bed by now and carefully took her foot in her hand to pull the wrap on.   
“Freshly licked and washed, mistress.”  
She commented without looking up in a proud voice, Juri noticed she wanted to be praised, but she wouldn’t make it that easy for her slave. I was just too much fun to deny it to her.  
“Mh…” the south-korea woman boringly responded. The slight disappointment that flashed over Karins pretty face for a split second amused Juri to no end. When she was finished putting her mistress foot wraps on, she crawled to the side and made place for viper which dressed Juri completely and gently without her having to move even an inch. She also took care of her hair in a sensitive manner. After Juri was done and dressed, both of her slaves crouched down in front of her still-naked feet and kissed them deeply, as it was their ritual every morning. Karin looked up and smiled at Juri expectant.  
“Do you wish to ride on us today or will walk yourself, mistress?”

When Juri had one of the rare days where she didn’t feel like even moving a finger, her slaves would carry her through the entire mansion on their backs willingly, but today was not such a day.  
“I will walk myself. Breakfast is already prepared, I assume?”

“Of course, mistress!” Viper hastily answered, bowing down again, “Ibuki and Kolin took care of it, it should be perfectly done when you arrive.”

Juri giggled silently at her slaves eagerness and decided to be generous for once.  
“Well done, slaves.”

They both immediately looked up excited after Juris praise and smiled overjoyed at her.  
“Thank you very much, mistress!!”

“Now go and prepare my limousine, I want to fuck up a few fighters at the tournament in the city later… could be fun to break their bones and get them pleading for mercy…”  
She laughed unabashed and both of her slaves confirmed the order and left the room on all fours. Juri got up and followed them. On her way to the big kitchen of the giant mansion she acquired a year ago, she decided she would just check on a few of her different slaves and prisoners to get in the right mood for the tournament. Contently humming, she made her way through the seemingly never ending, wide corridor of the second floor until Juri reached an iron door that was tightly locked. She pulled a small, heart-shaped key out of her pocket, unlocked it and entered the prison. What was in there made her beam with joy as always, a truly wonderful sight and the perfect way to start a perfect day. Captivated and fixed on the ground from a dozen, heavy titanium-chains laid M.Bison, the Ex-leader of the criminal organization Shadaloo, who was once one of the most powerful man alive and killed both of her parents when Juri still was a child. That, and her left eye that he took from her, replacing it with a new one that gave her the power of the feng shui engine. Little did he know this was the worst mistake he could ever make, not knowing which power it would grant to Juri. And by now he was of course nothing more than her plaything anymore, he was already trapped here since one and a half years, chained to the ground and with her dirty, heavily-worn, sweaty socks stuffed into his mouth, her black, punky boots fixated on his face. There were also some electric cables fixated on the colar around his neck, which could sense his breathing and immediately gave him a serious shock when he stopped sniffing even for a second. Juri made sure to change the socks every week so M.Bison would always have a fresh taste of her feet. When she had beaten and enslaved him she promised Bison she would lock him in here for two full years without the slightest chance of him ever moving or seeing the sunlight again before she would brutally and painfully kill him. She approached her helpless victim smiling, and patted his head gently.  
“Only six months left to go in here, big guy… another six months with my lovely, smelly socks, boots in your fuckface, and hilarious high-voltage-shocks until I end your worthless, miserable existence. See you tomorrow.”  
She gave him a painful kick on the head, laughed and turned around to leave him. Of course Shadaloo, his organization, belonged only to her now, making her the most powerful woman in the underworld and beyond. Next to Bison was another pathetic plaything of Juri -   
Sagat, also chained to the ground, tortured with a high-voltage colar and her dirty panties in his mouth and on his face. She didn’t particularly dislike Sagat when she enslaved him a few months go, but he was a strong fighter associated with Shadaloo, so why not making him her property? Happy with the sight of her pitiful toys, she left the room giggling, ignored their muffled pleading for mercy and locked it again and continued her way through her mansion descending the stairs. When Juri reached the ground floor, she was already expected - Elena, her naked, dark-skinned slave girl with the cute, white hair crawled towards her on all fours and kissed both of her feet a few times quickly before greeting her with words.  
“Good morning, mistress! I’m quite happy to see you in full spirits!”

Juri liked the loose mouth and the unbreakable beaming mood Elena always had to herself. This was the main reason she made the naturbound capoeira fighter hers after all. She smiled back down to Elena and caressed her white hair like a dogs, a treatment that Elena clearly enjoyed, she purred and smiled even wider.

“Yes, I just visited our two filthy, weak pigs up in the torture chamber. No matter how often I see them like that, it always makes me laugh and realize how utterly defeated they were by me.”

“Well, they opposed you mistress, so of course those disgusting insects were crushed before your divine, will-breaking strength. No one one this planet can beat you or even reach your feet when it comes to fighting. I know that, because nature told me!”

Juri smiled at Elena’s silly, confident statement and caressed her chin with her fingers.  
“You always know how to put me in an even better mood, Elena… lick my feet for a bit before I get to breakfast.”

“With the greatest pleasure, mistress…” whispered Elena smiling, she bowed down to Juris feet and gently licked the upper side of them like a obedient dog, her warm, soft tongue felt good on Juris skin, and she decided to let her slave worship her for a minute or two. She just looked down at the once so playful and unbending woman who wanted to dance with everyone. But then she met Juri, and soon she only wanted to worship her in every way possible anymore. Elena made no attempt of stopping to lick Juris feet, to her they probably were the most delicious thing in existence, so Juri eventually pulled them a bit back, Elenas sign to stop. She kept her head down and closed her eyes to see her mistress off.

“Clean up my bed, afterwards you may go smell one of my old pair of boots.”

“Thank you very much, mistress. I appreciate it deeply.” Elena responded smiling in her calm and elegant manner.

When Juri entered the kitchen, everything actually was done. Her vast, wide table was covered with delicious meals, plates with the most exotic fruits and vegetables one could ever wish to taste, the most exquisite collection of expensive, rare wine bottles and teas, in short, just another breakfast for Juri. Kolin, the blonde, russian woman and Ibuki, the young, slender Ninja already kneeled before her kitchen chair, their faces on the ground, eagerly waiting on their mistresses arrival. Juri glanced over the table and sat down. Without her having to say anything, the women under the table immediately started to lick her feet, Kolin the right, Ibuki the left one. They were by far long enough in this mansion to know what they had to do. Juri continued to humm peacefully and started to eat her luxurious breakfast. Now and then, she would generously spit an already chewed piece of food to the ground so her slaves could eat it, that was the only way they were allowed to eat at all. Kolin as always concentrated more on Juris sole she loved so much, licked it up and down and left to right and sucked on it between her licks, while Ibuki sticked her tongue between Juris big toes to kept it there to enjoy the taste of Juris foot to the fullest. It was fine with Juri that her slaves worshipped her feet like they wanted to at breakfast, when she wished them to obey her orders exactly they would do that, but there was enough time for it later. When the korean woman finished, she taped on the table very gentle, both of her slaves immediately got up, and while Ibuki cleaned the table in a speed worthy of a ninja, colin carefully cleaned Juris face and hands with a silk kerchief.

“Did Sakura already move out?”

“Yes, mistress. She is on her way to bring you your newest slave pet.” Kolin answered matter of factly. It had been a week since her cheerful, young slave Sakura reported about her first victory over her master Ryu, one of the few, strong fighters on the world not in her possession yet, and today would be the day her newest plaything would break him completely. Juri truly looked forward to it.  
“Excellent! How thrilling, in only a few hours I will be able to rub my dirty feet through the face of this snotty, ignorant piece of shit. And don’t worry, I will let you have some fun with him too…” Juri giggled cunning, and Ibuki and Kolin looked at each other excited.  
“You’re too generous for lowly slaves such as us, mistress!” Ibuki said in an innocent, honest voice that made Juri want to tease her endlessly later.  
“Maybe. Before I will went to that cute, little tournament in the city to kill and break a few losers, I want some fun with my favorite girls. Tell Viper and Karin to come to the parlor and join us there.

“Yes, mistress!”  
They moved out of the mansion to get to the garage, and Juri walked over to her parlor, sat down in her throne-like chair and smiled, anticipating the fun of the minutes to come.  
Five minutes later, four of her favorite, broken slaves kneeled right in front of her, Ibuki and Kolin to the left, Karin and Viper to the right. They all looked up to her, eagerly awaiting Juris orders, panting like dogs in heat, much to Juris amusement. She supported her sadistic grinning face relaxed with her right hand and enjoyed the view of the ‘Slave’-collars on the necks of these once proud, strong women.  
“Kolin, foot rest.”

“Yes, mistress!” The blonde woman responded with her russian accent and lowered her head under Juris feet so she could comfortably rest them on it.

“Come on, start!”  
She ordered the other three smirking, immediately they began to lick and suck Juris feet greedily and passionate, Karin took the left foot for herself and covered it with her saliva, licked the spots between Juri’s toes again and again and couldn’t stop herself from kissing her heels many times additionally. Ibuki and Viper at the other foot struggled with each other about who was allowed to lick more of their mistresses foot, while Viper moved her tongue over Juris sole and heel, Ibuki sucked her toes and wouldn’t let viper get near them despite many attempts.  
Thus, her ex-enemies who were all once proud fighters and would never have imagined to be Juri’s loving, completely devoted slaves kneeling in front of her and worshipping her feet with all their heart, continued their work. Kolin just seemed overly happy that she was chosen to be the foot rest this time. Juri loved that sight, the sight that made her feel absolutely superior, proved that she truly had won against everyone who tried to oppose her, and enslaved them all completely. There was no one on this planet more powerful than her. Shadaloo belonged to her. She had more money than she could ever spend in ten lives. Through Kolin and Sagat she ruled most of the underworld and even parts of the russian army. She could probably even overtake an entire country if she felt like. But why would she? Owning those slaves in private was way too much fun.

“Mbh. hff… mmh…. ghmm… “ The lustful, sucking sounds Karin made while keeping almost Juris entire left foot in her mouth worshipping it amused her even more than the silly fight Viper and Ibuki had over who was allowed to lick more of her foot. Juri relaxed for a bit more, getting worshipped and watching her slaves, and one or two peaceful hours went by. Eventually Sakura’s voice echoed through the mansion.  
“I’m back, mistress. You will be quite happy with me!”

Before Juri could respond, Sakura stood in the parlor happily panting, and besides her, on a tight collar with thin leash was Ryu on all fours, no live in his eyes left, Sakura’s white socks fixated on his nose. Sakura grinned proudly and kneeled before Juri.  
“From today on, you have another worthless slave pet that will serve you and your feet every day for the rest of his life, mistress.”

Juri grinned. As silly as Sakura was, when she had a goal she was determined to reach it, no matter what. Juri knew that back then, when she made the school girl and acquaintance of Ryu her plaything. She smirked satisfied towards Sakura and whispered.  
“Well done… now we can finally begin to break my last enemies…”

The evil woman laughed wholeheartedly while still being worshipped eagerly from all of her loving slaves.


	3. Hansel and Gretel

It was a beautiful, even marvelous day at Juri’s mansion, there was only a slight, gentle breeze, and the beaming sunlight was radiating down on the peaceful forest which surrounded them. It was warm, but not too hot, birds were singing almost a bit too harmonic for her taste and the wind blew a pleasant breeze around her. The young woman sat on the edge of her pool behind the mansion naked, and while her favorite slave Kolin stood behind her disciplined with a tablet full of refreshments in her hand, Laura, the brazilian, ferocious woman who was one of the first opponents that completely fell to Juri, was under her in the pool, trapped between Juris leg’s, and eagerly licked her pussy like a greedy kitten. Juri took a deep breath in, closed her eyes and enjoyed the quiet atmosphere one last time before a day full of work would begin for her, delightful, fulfilling work, but work nonetheless. When the korean woman decided to get up, she ordered Laura in a calm voice ‘Stop.’ and Laura did, looking up towards her mistress expectedly. Instead of saying anything Juri stood up and clicked with her fingers. Ibuki and Karin, who were also standing next to the pool, immediately got on all fours, approached Juri’s legs and dried them with soft towels. When they were done they kissed their mistresses feet and moved aside.  
“Laura, get dressed and prepare the ‘playroom’ for our soon-arriving guests.”

“Yes, immediately, mistress.”

Juri entered her mansion and waited for Elena and Viper to dress her back on, it was a matter of seconds and they too kissed Juris feet when they were done. It was a reward for their slave-work. Juri went to the balcony at the front of the mansion and dropped herself on a violet leather-sunbed, Karin and Ibuki had followed her on all fours, and Juri boringly commanded them to kiss her feet. Both of them crawled to the end of the sunbed and bowed deep so their faces would be under their mistress divine feet. It was a rule Juri always made clear when a slave entered the household - When her slaves worshipped her feet, they had to be below her to always remember where their place is. Happily, Karin and Ibuki started to cover Juri’s still slightly wet feet with kisses, Ibuki kissed her left feet slowly from down to up, Karin kissed all of her toes individually again and again. But Juri had no intent to relax anymore - She went through her plan mentally once again. If everything had worked out as planned, those two rats should have picked up Ryu’s call for help and arrive in a hour or two. The broken Ken and Sakura would lure them in, knock them out inside and bring them to her wonderful playroom where Juri would have her fun with her, while she would let him watch how his beloved comrade would get broken and devoted to her before she would order her to…  
Juri giggled unconsciously while thinking about it. She was so grateful she was born sadistic, there truly was no greater joy on earth than hurting and abusing others. Wiggling her toes towards her kissing, moaning slaves, she licked her lips and waited for her new pet to arrive.

“Hah… hah… hurry up, Cammy! We don’t know how much time they have left.”

“I know that, commander!”

Guile and Cammy, two leading agents of Interpol, were rushing through a dark forest far from any city, earlier this day they received a phone call from Ryu with the information that Juri and M.Bison from Shadaloo had abducted him and intended to kill him if they would not pay their price. Chun-Li was in another country at the moment, so Interpool did sent her other two top agents out on the case. Cammy looked at Guile sceptical while they continued on their way through the undergrowth.  
“And you’re really sure it was a wise decision not to bring our troops along? We could storm their place and take this scum down for good, instead of fighting us through their underlings alone again…”

“No Cammy,” the muscular Guile responded while breaking some branches which were blocking their way “if we crash through here with a tank and a few cars, twenty men with us, Bison will notice us long before we arrive there and will disappear into nothing as always, together with Ryu in the worst case.”

“Yeah…” Cammy mumbled, looking down while running.

“We are up to the job, you know that. Those wimblings can’t beat us, and as soon as we freed Ryu it will be even easier.”

“Right…” Cammy’s voice was uncertain and low, quite uncommon for the proud, blonde soldier, so Guile asked her what was wrong.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s just my imagination, but… something feels off.”

“Ryu was abducted by Shadaloo, I would call that VERY off.”

“No, I mean… isn’t this obviously a trap?”

“Of course it is, but what do we care? We can’t let Ryu get killed.”

“No, we can’t… but how did he call us? Why wouldn’t Bison talk directly to us or Interpool as always? Doesn’t strike this to you as odd?”

“No.” Guile responded wheezing, a bit exhausted from bulking through trees and bushes.  
“I respect your instinct cammy, but we know who our enemy is, and no matter which trap the both of them set for us, we will kick their evil asses.”  
He showed her a silly thumbs up, and Cammy couldn’t help herself but laugh.  
“You’re right Sir!”

After ten more minutes the Mansion came into sight. They had planned to sneak in, but Guile saw two other familiar faces he didn’t expect here at all - Ken Masters, Ryu’s best friend, and Sakura, his apprentice, were approaching the mansion. Quickly Guile and Cammy stormed towards them. Guile was the first to shout.  
“Ken! Sakura! You’re here too?”

They turned around and didn’t seem to be as surprised as the Interpol-Agents, but Kens expression was just as grim as theirs.  
“Should have expected them to call you too. Here to aid us in saving Ryu’s ass?”

“So they wanted you here too…” Cammy mused in a calm voice, supporting her chin with her right hand. “... but why precisely the two of you?”  
She asked while looking at Sakura. The teenage girl only shrugged and avoided her eyes nervously, Cammy hadn’t meet Ryu’s pupil very often until now and just thought of her as shy. Of course the actual reason Sakura couldn’t talk were the sweat-soaking socks in her mouth. Guile approached Ken and looked around the mansion-ground.  
“What do you think, Should we go through the front door? You guys didn’t seem like you were trying to sneak in.”

“No use…” Ken responded bitterly, “I’m pretty sure they’re already aware of our presence, knowing Bison. Let’s just stomp their door down and rip their asses apart.”

Guile grinned and shaked Kens hand.  
“Sounds like my style.”

The four of them crashed into the massive wooden doors of the mansion, broke it open and Guile and Cammy were the first two who stormed ahead into the entrance hall to make a picture of their surroundings. What they saw directly in front of them, blatant and terrifying, turned their stomaches around multiple times. Right in front of them were eight naked persons, each of them only clothed with a colar which had written ‘Slave’ on it, kneeling on all fours like dogs. C.Viper, the top agent that went missing half a year ago without a trace. Elena, the african capoeira-fighter who was a friend of Ryu. Ibuki, the ninja girl Chun-li once told them from. Vega, one of the lords of Shadaloo. Kolin, the russian woman which was behind a dozen terroristic attacks in America. Laura, the brazilian woman he himself fought a dozen times before she too disappeared more than a year ago. Karin, the royal daughter which went missing a few months ago, her father had already searched almost the entire planet for her. And here they were, all together, humiliated. Smiling. And among them was Ryu, too. Naked, content.

“What the fuck… is going on…?” Cammy whispered in a whimsy voice, Guile himself could not speak up. He thought Shadaloo was behind this, but that couldn’t be the case since Vega was among this pitiful lot. Then his eyes fixated on the laces every colar had and that went all to the same spot behind the naked group - There, on a chair in the shadows, throned a person, her legs relaxingly crossed. The evil smirk. Those unique pants.

“You…” he whispered. There was no reaction from her at all.  
“WHAT DID YOU DOOO?!” Guile shouted and stormed towards Juri, when he was suddenly knocked out from behind, his vision grew dark and he lost his balance, slumped on the floor and felt a sharp pain in his neck before he lost his consciousness. Cammy jumped to the side and tried to understand what happened - The girl sakura had kicked her commander with all her strength in the neck and knocked him out, all of that with a cold smile. Ken was smiling likewise while slowly getting closer to her.

“Did… did you all lose your mind? Did Bison hypnotize you?!” 

“Bison...?” Ken smirked delighted. “Don’t be silly, Cammy. As if that old, fat swine could do something like that to all of us.”

“Then… THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”  
Cammy moved into battle position, but Ken made no sign of stopping.

“We were blessed from a divine goddess to be her lowly, worthless slaves, and you will be one very soon too. Isn’t that wonderful?”

Cammy shaked her head. Something was seriously wrong with all of them, something that only could have to do something with hypnose or some poison.  
“I will knock you out and then find out what happened to all of yo-”

Unfortunately, someone grabbed Cammy from behind and pushed a handkerchief with chloroform on her nose, the strong, athletic woman struggled and twisted, threw her fists around left and right.  
“Mhhhhhhhhhhmmm!!!!!!... mbhff…. mbff….. mhh….”  
The person who was keeping her was too muscular, and the chloroform too strong. Cammy soon fainted helplessly and slumped to the floor.

“Goood job, poison!” Juri laughingly commended. The pink-haired woman poison laid down Cammy and got on her knees too.  
“Your praise is way too much for such a low existence like me, mistress. Serving you is my greatest joy, after all.”

“Well said. I will reward you later.” Juri giggled before standing up.  
“Let’s prepare the real fun now, my pets - Let’s get those low-life fucks into the playroom and make ‘em ready for some delicious paaaaaaaain! Kyahahahahaha!”

“Yes, mistress!!”


	4. A broken soldier

When Guile awoke, his arms were fixated behind is back in some kind of iron wall, he tried to flex his muscles or even activate one of his sonic booms, but he was stuck like a worm. When he looked around in this dark chamber, he noticed he were on his knees, and in front of him was a glass-wall… on the other side, tragically, sat Juri on a comfortable, royal-looking chair with a self-satisfied smile, looking at the head in front of her which was coming out of a big, iron box - Cammy.  
“No… noo… you viscious monster… you must be entirely insane by now if you think you will get through with this… do you hear me, Bisons spider?! DO YOU HEAR ME?”  
The interpol-commander pulled and dragged his arms to get out of his cage, but to no avail. The gente laughter he heard right beside him didn’t raise his spirits either. He looked to his left and saw Kolin, the russian schemer, naked and patiently observing Juri and Cammy.  
“Don’t work yourself up… this ironcage is, just like the one of your little friend there, made out of Titan, Iron and Wolfram, and was originally created from the russian military to keep men twice your size nice and good. If we not wish it, you will not leave that cage.”

Guile was mad with anger, his body was urging him to break down everything around him and kill that smiling woman in front of him before taking care of Juri, but Kolin was right, the iron wall wasn’t even moving an inch, so he decided it would be unwise now too waste his strength any further. He hung his shoulders and slumped down exhausted, but when he looked up to the other side of the room where Juri was, his expression grew incredible wrathful and dark again, he clenched his teeth and felt his eyes widening.

“Contain yourself you monkey, now will you!” Came a high and elegant, but definitely male voice from his right, a voice he doubtlessly knew and hated. He looked to the source and found Vega standing close to him, naked, necklaced. His expression was one of disapproval, like he was the dirty spot on an otherwise beautiful painting.

“You’re making quite the ugly expression, and ugliness is something we absolutely can’t tolerate in the presence of our mistress.”

“Mis… tress…??”

Vegas chin indicated towards Juri behind the glass-wall for a second, and Guile followed his gaze.  
“What… did she do to you, Vega…? Someone like you would never bow to ANYONE.”

“That was my past self, you fool. If an all-powerful, mesmerizing and perfect goddess appears before me to make me her slave, who am I to reject? And your friend will learn that too soon, I promise you.”  
His ugly, rat-like laugh echoed through the small room, but neither Juri nor Cammy did seem to hear it. The glass-wall had to be sound-proof.

“Interpol will find us…” Guile murmured shivering.

“They won’t.” Replied Kolin.  
“And soon, they won’t even want to anymore.” Added Vega. Guile looked to the both of them but didn’t understand what they were going on about.

“She’s waking up. Just watch it carefully…” Kolin whispered in a gentle, lovely voice.

Cammy slowly opened her eyes, her neck was burning, and she couldn’t feel her body, far from move it even an inch. When she finally raised her lids, the first thing she saw was Juri Han, sitting on a chair right before her, grinning from ear to ear sadistically.  
“Youu...” Cammy growled, the heat came back to her body and she struggled to get it free for one or to minutes until she gave up and made the fatal realization she couldn’t move a bit. Everything that wasn’t inside that iron box was her neck and head, and she couldn’t even turn it to look around a bit. She was fully trapped under Juri, her worst enemy besides Bison.

“Don’t you know what is going on?” Juri asked in a playful, light-hearted manner, looking around the room, touching her lips with a few of her fingers.

“I don’t need to!” Cammy replied sharply. “You lured Ryu, the Commander, me and all the others into a trap, and you hypnotized them with some new device of that psycho bastard Bison. But it won’t work on me.”  
Cammy decided to do something so vulgar she would normally never think of refraining to, she snuffled long and intense before spitting a big lump of snot in Juri’s face. Much to her surprise and disappointment, the korean woman didn’t move a muscle, instead she continued to smile down at her.  
“Not quite. That psycho bastard Bison is already in my rape dungeon since a long time, enjoying my hateful presents, don’t you worry about that.”

“Wha….?” 

“I will tell you what I did.” Juris smile turned into a grin, a wide, heartless grin of pure evil, she raised one of her eyebrows and brought her face closer to cammy’s.  
“I will tell you what I will do to you.”

“Fine, KILL me!” The proud soldier shouted right into Juri’s face, resuming in her sitting back on her chair normally again.  
“Naah, I don’t feel like ending your life, Cutey. I’d like to keep you, get it? But before that I want you to understand.”

“Go to hell… what does it matter to me how you torture me, or what twisted, sick methods you developed to humiliate me?”

“Nothing. But it increases my fun”, Juri whispered, ”there’s no fun in shooting a bullet through a head without the person noticing it, right? You first want to shoot him in both knees, his elbows, you want to hear his twisted cries, his insufferable pain as he realizes more and more he’s going to die no matter what. That’s what I’m going to do to you, before I treat you like the miserable insect you are.”

Cammy opened her mouth appalled, but was utterly taken aback from the pure and honest cruelty and sickness of the person in front of her. The person her best friend Chun-li secretly liked, if only a bit. The person Chun-li still had hope hin. She always told her, there was something good in Juri. Cammy disagreed with her every single time, and now she had to painfully realize she was right. Amused from Cammy’s speechlessness, Juri continued.  
“You know about my left eye, don’t you?” She pointed to it and her left eye began to glow in a pinkish light. “The Feng Shui Engine I have since a long time, which strengthens my KI enormously and enhances all of my movements, biological functions and attacks. Almost two years ago though, Bison thought he could refine it even more, making me the ultimate tool for his plans - He worked with his stupid scientists for months to give the Ki my Feng Shui Engine emits a certain… attraction, to say the least.

“a… attraction…?” Cammy asked, now curious after all.

“Oh yes”, Juri giggled silly, ”an energy that made me irresistible when used, and could even mess with other brains to work even more effectively. Bison wanted to make a prostitute out of me, one that raised to the highest politicians and commanding officers, poison and trap them with my artificial charm that attracted them to me and my body wholly, so he could make Shadaloo even more powerful…”

“That… that is just sick… I have to puke… you… you fucking psychos…”

Juri didn’t pay Cammy any mind, and continued.  
“Unfortunately for little Bisey-Wisey… my new-refined engine worked a bit too well after I got used to it and studied its powers carefully. I learned to exhale so much high-concentrated, appealing Ki from my Feng Shui Engine, that it could make someone completely addicted to my voice, body, scent and presence to the point where one can’t even help anymore but to think of me… as a goddess.”

“And… and you did hypnotize all the others like that…”

“No, I didn’t hypnotize them, and that wasn’t enough for me to decide to use it against Bison yet. No, the turning point was when I learned the KI from the engine can penetrate other humans brains too, affect them, stimulate them, find every weak spot, love and liking in the person’s life and change it towards the source of the Ki - me.”

Fear started to slowly crawl up Cammy’s neck. She was stunned for a moment, before she realized what was going on.  
“You… didn’t hypnotize them, you changed their personalities, their brains, so they would love you with all their hearts...”

“Love? Come on!” Juri laughed ugly and spiteful, “worship me, like the goddess I am. I learned that I could channel and concentrate the Ki around my body, channeling it towards different parts his victims would be completely addicted and in… love with then. And so I mused it would be the most fun to permanently concentrate it in the most dirtiest, most humiliating part of my body - my lovely, cute feet.”  
Juri raised her legs and wiggled with her naked toes for a bit in front of the shocked Cammy’s face before lowering them again.  
“I only have to beat someone in a fight, make his body and brain weak, and let my Feng Shui Engine do the rest. It can make every human being on this planet fall for my feet, without exception. Isn’t that fun cutey? Kyahahahaha.”  
Juri laughed blatantly and snorting, while fear and anger got hold of Cammy.

“You will NOT do that to me, you hear me?! It won’t work, and Interpol will look for us anyways!!”

Instead of answering, Juri comfortably leaned her head on her arm, and crossed her legs in front of the blonde’s face.  
“I will. And you will be happy with it. Overjoyed, even.”

Cammy’s strength was back, she tried to break free with all her might, there had to be something she could do, and surely the Commander would come to her aid any minute now, she had to do something. But her head was completely and entirely fixated, she still couldn’t turn it, and didn’t feel her arms or legs anymore. In horror and anger she noticed how Juri smiled smugly and started to move her muddy, black feet towards her face.

“Fuck off, you degenerated bitch!! Take your damn-”

“Yuuummyy~”  
Juri giggled when she rammed her left foot brutally into Cammy’s mouth and rubbed the other through her face. Tears welled up in Cammy’s eyes, the repulsive, disgusting, grim taste of Juris foot spread in her entire mouth, the korean girl twisted an wiggled her toes around, trapped her tongue between them to force her to taste the complete amount of her grim dirt. Her other foot was rubbed ruthlessly through Cammy’s face, it was already darkened and covered in sweat and mud, the unbelievable strong and disgusting smell of Juri’s foot lasted in her face and pierced her nose like nothing, she wanted to puke but she couldn’t, because her mouth was filled with toes and sole.  
“Mbbbhhh!!... mhhff…. mhff…. mbggll….”  
Cammy couldn’t even bite Juri because there was not a single inch of room left in her mouth not filled with the woman’s foot, the grinning monster pushed it even deeper into Cammy’s throat and the blonde woman began to twist her eyeballs in pain, scared to suffocate any minute.  
“Mbbh!! mbhh!... mff… mff… mff…. Mffhhhhbbb!!!”  
She was looking at Juri, relaxingly throning over her and enjoying torturing her, and in her eyes was pleading, she had to plead for mercy or else there would happen something terrifying to her. She had to throw her pride away.

“What what what, does the strong, never-broken soldier have problems with the mere feet of a degenerated bitch like me…? I didn’t even begin to use my Feng Shui Engine...”  
She withdrew her foot from Cammy’s depts and placed both of them on her head crossed, smiling at her superior and sadistic.  
“Haaaah… hnagh…. ghaaah…” The line of spit that connected her mouth with Juri’s saliva-sparking feet made cammy furious, but she had no time to be angry about that, she greedily inhaled the fresh air and tried to breath normally again. When Juri gave her a minute to recover, Cammy looked up to her, tears in her eyes, and thought about her situation. She couldn’t give up. SHE WOULDN’T GIVE UP.

“FUCK YOU!”  
She screamed towards Juri in anger and fury, grinding her teeth and turning her head enough to shake the woman’s feet off.  
“Fuck you Juri, you sick, disgusting, lunatic, evil FUCK! If you think your shitty engine will be enough to break me or even the Commander you’re even stupider than Interpol thought all along! To think… to think Chun-li still had hope in you, despite what you did, and now here we are you SCUMBAG!”  
Tears welled up in Cammy’s eyes again, tears over the knowledge she was absolutely powerless, and the monster in front of her was still smiling like she was chatting with a good friend.

“I will get to sweet Chun-li after the both of you insects, cutey… more than any of you before or after, I will make HER my loving, content, fulfilled slave-property for life since she likes me so much… I get to tease and use her daily and she gets to worship me… win-win.”  
Again that repulsive laugh. Cammy started to struggle again, but that damn metal-box wouldn’t budge!

“You know what the best thing about my Feet-Ki is, cutey…?” Juri asked Cammy while looking down at her, cunningly grinning. Her voice scared Cammy.

“... I.... you can’t try to intimidate me you imbecile, I survived worse than that, and you-”

“It won’t hypnotize you. It won’t change you, or replace your personality. That would be sooo boring, and then I could just take every person and make him a soulless slave. Where would be the fun in that?! Instead…” Juri brought her face close to Cammy’s again, even closer than before, her eyes were no two inches apart from hers.  
“... it naturally makes your brain believe you worship me all your life, because you truly, honestly want it from the bottom of your heart. You will see, feel, live everything from it out yourself, only that yourself will be a cute, worshipping slave then, an insect that has nothing in mind but my delicious feet. Everything and everyone you ever liked or appreciated, everyone you loved - All that will be overwritten with me.”

Cammy cried. Her strength was gone for good, and fear overmanned her. It was sinking in. The gruesome, nightmarish realization what was about to happen to her. The naked persons when she entered the mansion. Some of her friends, some of the strongest fighters the world had to offer. Kneeling in front of Juri naked, tagged as ‘Slaves’. The detail that terrified Cammy by far the most, the reason Guile and she were dumbfounded for a moment in the first place were that the faces of those persons didn’t look hypnotized. They didn’t grin like zombies, or like they were in trance. They definitely were themselves, only genuinely, truly, honestly completely happy. Happy to be Juri Han’s pet.  
The proud american soldier didn’t care for her pride anymore and started whimpering.  
“Please… have mercy… I’m begging you…”

Juris sat back normally and her grin grew considerably wider as cammy expected, but she didn’t change her pitiful expression.

“Hooo? YOU are begging ME for mercy? Now THAT’s certainly a sight to behold.”

Cammy didn’t mind Juri’s sadistic giggle. She thought about her friends, her family, her home, everything she was about to lose, fear and burning panic dominated her whole body, she could feel herself shaking and stuttering. And Juri noticed it too, much to her amusement.   
“Please… just this once… I won’t come back… I won’t chase you again… I won’t ask for Guile… please… please, Juri…”  
Her voice grew more and more squeaky by the second.

“Why would I have mercy, cutey? I’m just a degenerated bitch after all, an insect that can never break a proud, american soldier…”

“I’m… I’m sorry!!I was WRONG… you’re no insect… I am the insect… I am inferior to you in every way imaginable, and you have beaten me completely. I am worth less than the dust between your toes, I know that, and I don’t deserve to be your slave, so please… show mercy with the pathetic piece of shit I am. Please...”  
Cammy sobbed. Tears of pure fear and terror were streaming down her eyes, Juri, in contrast, was smiling a calm, pleased smile. She smiled at the eager and pathetic Camy for a minute without moving a muscle, then she just exhaled and nodded slowly. Cammy’s heart skipped a beat, her eyes widened and she kept her breath. Would her arch-enemy let her free? Would she see Chun-li again?

“Fine, whatever.”

Cammy beamed with joy, the corners of mer mouth raised and she felt a warm wave of gratitude well up inside her, gratitude for the evil, psychopathic woman that she hated so much.  
“Will you really let me g-”

“Of course not!”  
Juri rammed both of her feet into Cammy’s mouth, all of her toes were pressing against the blondes tongue, here mouth was almost bursting, and the nauseating smell and taste numbed all of her senses, her eyes twisted upwards und she had lost every strength to fight back. Juri giggled and decided it was time to end this.  
“Say Goodbye to your cute, little comrade, Guile. And say Goodbye to your old life, Cammy… I will inject my Love Potion-Ki over my feet into you now, making you my devoted, loving, eager slave who craves nothing on this world more than serving and worshipping my feet every minute of your existence.”

She saw the panic in Cammy’s eyes when she said those words, the fearful tears and the desperation, her enemy made a last attempt of struggling as hard as she could, biting her feet, turning her face away, but it was completely futile. Juri enjoyed every second of it, wiggled her toes around in Cammy’s mouth playfully and whispered  
“Starting today, you will lick... kiss... suck... smell... massage... and serve my feet in every way possible every single day for the entire rest of your life, to the day when you die. You will think of nothing else, and you will thank me every time for the honor of letting you worship my divine, perfect feet.”

“mbbbbhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!” Cammy cried and screamed, her distress and fear were on its climax, she was short before choking, she pleaded to Juri with her eyes and voice, her eyes told her to have mercy, that she would do anything, that she would be a good girl-”

Juris feet began to glow pinkish, Cammy screamed and five or six seconds later, she went silent.

Guile’s shoulders completely slumbed and he had to support himself with his hands to not fall on the floor with his whole body out of shock. Kolin and Vega had untied him by long, but he was alone in here, and as hard and often he punched, kicked and rammed the glass-wall or the titaniumdoor, he couldn’t get through. He couldn’t save Cammy. He did let his comrade, his friend getting broken by Juri Han’s insane, inhuman device. How would he explain that to Chun-li? How would he explain it to Cammy’s sister? No… there still had to be a way to save all of them. He just had to get back to Interpol immediate-

The door opened, Guile instantly got up and prepared himself for bulking through all of Juri’s victim’s with as less damage as he could manage. His strength left him and he fell to his knees when he saw who led the other, naked slaves - Charlie Nash. His superior at Interpol, his closest friend, who disappeared two months ago. Naked. ‘Slave’.

“Ahey, old friend…” he waved smilingly and content how Guile knew him, quite his old, unhurried self, “it’s a shame, really, that you aren’t chosen to be one of the few, lucky slaves of our awesome mistress. Serving her is just incomparable, you know…? By far better than serving those old-ass Gramps from Interpol.”

“You… you’re hypnotized Nash, and you don’t even know it… she made you forget everything, made you forget yourself…” 

“No”, Charlie replied calm and confident when he got down on one knee before Guile to be on his eye height, “mistress didn’t manipulate me or bent my will to her advantage… she opened my eyes, and for the first time in my life I see clear, and know my purpose -  
Serving her. And for that, I will be always grateful to her.”

Guile gave up. He jung his head and clenched his fists. It was over. For Nash, for him, but for everyone.  
“What will happen to me now…?”

“Oh, no biggie”, Nash smiled, “mistress promised us, her devoted slaves, in her endless generosity, to kill you for your impertinence against her. But I convinced the other slaves to make it quick and painless old friend.”

“........... I apologize for not saving you.”

And with that, Nash broke his neck.

Juri withdrew her saliva-glistening, sobby feet from Cammy’s widened mouth.  
“Aaaaggh…”  
Cammy’s tongue hung out vulgarly, she looked like a panting dog and she tried to reach Juri’s toes with her tongue. Her expression was calm and her eyes full of pure bliss. She looked up to Juri, smiling happily and grateful. Juri grinned back and decided to do a little test.  
“What are you?”

Cammy answered instantly, without a second thought.  
“Your loving foot slave, mistress, and only your foot slave.”

“What was your single purpose for being born?”

“Serving your wonderful feet in every way you see fit, every day of my life, every second of my existence, from the bottom of my heart and with my whole being.”

“Do you love me?”

Life came back to Cammy’s beautiful, blue eyes, she grinned excited like a little school girl and her blushing cheeks turned entirely red.  
“Yes, mistress! I love you, I really, really love you! I love you so, so much, I truly love you from the deepest depths of my heart!!”  
Cammy responded cheerfully and overly joyed, to which Juri chuckled satisfied.  
“Welcome in my household, slave. You belong to me now.”

“Thank you very much for making me yours, mistress. I will serve you eagerly forever and ever, I swear it!”

“I know you will. Now start sucking my toes.”

“Yes, mistress!!”  
Cammy approached Juri’s wet, big toes from below, sticked her tongue towards them and started to swirl it around them slowly and relishing before taking them into her mouth and sucking on them delightful like a baby, making vulgar and greedy sounds shamelessly.  
Juri looked down on her newest conquest, and one of her most useful for sure until now. With that, Chun-li was only two feet away, and after that, Interpol. She enjoyed the open-hearted and innocent joy and pleasure Cammy had at sucking her toes, sealing them with her lips tightly and wrapping her tongue around every single one like they were the most delicious treasure she ever had in her life. And they probably were. Juri giggled softly and stuffed her toes deeper into Cammy’s mouth, forcing her to gag a bit, but instead of tears Cammy moaned happily and looked her in the eyes grateful. 

“That calls for a bit of an enjoyment-party, doesn’t it, slave…?”

To that, Cammy only grinned silly.

Juri was sitting in one of her favorite rooms of the mansion, a room which had walls full of plush, and dozens of big pillows, warm blankets and expensive, comfortable leather-chairs. But instead of a chair, she sat naked on Sakura’s face, the teenage girl was fixated with thick, strong ropes on a chair so her head was perfectly matched with the seating and Juri could use her as her slave pillow, while Sakura licked her sweaty asshole. Both of her feet rested on human pillows too, her left foot rested on Ibuki’s face, the right one on Karin’s. Around them kneeled six persons, Viper, Elena, Vega, Ken, Ryu, Laura, eagerly and happily licking every inch of Juri’s feet, kissing and sucking on them passionately and mumbling Thank you’s in between all the time to show their mistress their gratitude for making them her slaves. Behind her stood poison, carefully massaging her shoulders. Nash and Kolin brought the excited Cammy between Juri’s legs, the young, blonde woman was completely tied up with thick ropes like Sakura’s to the point where she couldn’t move a single muscle. Kolin and Nash brought her face before Juri’s knees, and the korean woman hovered her head grinning over it, looking deep into Cammy’s lustful eyes.  
“That’s your reward for spitting in my face. Enjoy.”  
Juri opened her mouth and let a long, thick thread of saliva flow towards Cammy’s mouth, she opened it as wide as she could and drank her mistresses spit greedily like sweet nectar.  
“Stop. Don’t swallow it yet. I want you to keep it in your mouth, got it?”

“Yffs, mffstress!” Cammy answered, overexcited with what would come next. Juri gestured Kolin and Nash to lower Cammy’s head a bit further, and they did, pressing her mouth against Juri’s crotch.  
“Open wiiiide~” Juri purred gently, and Cammy did. Juri pressed her head and open mouth with both hands against her pussy, and gave in to an urge she had suppressed the whole day already for this moment. She peed, hot, steaming piss, directly into Cammy’s mouth.  
“mbbllhhh!! Mgh… mghhh….” 

“Aaahhh… this is just the best… isn’t it, cutey?” Juri exhaled happily, before remembering something.  
“No swallowing, slave. Not until we made a nice, refined cocktail for you, got it?”

“Gmmhhh…. hff… hfff… mbbhh…”  
Cammy seemed to be really sad about her mistresses order to not drink her delicious golden shower together with her wonderful spit instantly, but she obeyed and tried to store it all in her mouth, her cheeks bulged out, but eventually, Juri was done.  
“Hmm… how is it? Do you savor the taste with your tongue?”  
She caressed Cammy’s round face gently with her hand, and while Cammy couldn’t answer, her expression said more than thousand words. It was so full with uncompromising, beaming and everything else suppressing love and gratitude that even Juri was surprised yet again how much she could break a human being with her eye. She patted Cammy’s blonde hair and spat directly in her face, smirking.   
“I have the feeling you will be my most devoted slave so far… good girl, cutey… and now your reward.”  
She looked at Kolin, who then gave her a tiny bottle with a brown-black mush inside it. Juri opened it and held it directly over Cammy’s mouth.  
“Look, it’s the dirt and filth from between my toes I collected for a month… it will be the cherry in your cocktail. Open up.”  
Cammy immediately did and swallowed Juri’s old, smelly foot grim, closed her mouth and mixed the saliva, piss and dirt together in her mouth with her tongue. Then she looked up to her mistress, silently begging like a dog in heat. Juri softly touched Cammy’s lips with her fingers, before she decided her slave waited long enough.

“You may swallow it now, slave.”

Cammy only waited for her sign, she immediately started to greedily gulp the cocktail made from Juri’s body fluids down  
“Mbbhhhh!!!!.... mghh…. mgh…. mghh…. mghhhh….” Cammy’s eyes got teary with bliss, her body shivered with pleasure, all the while Juri petted her new animal, content with its eagerness.

“Aaaaahhhh…..!! Swo… swoo deliwciouusss…. twhank you… very muwch… mistressss…”  
Cammy’s expression was pure happiness, stinky, thick clouds came out of her mouth, but she never ever seemed happier in her life.

“Don’t worry, you will get that every day from now on.” Juri commented. Cammy seemed to overburst with joy, wouldn’t she have been totally tied, she probably would have hugged Juri’s legs.  
“Mistressss… I love you… I love you soooo muuuuuch… I really love you.”

“Then show your gratitude were you belong, slave!” Juri laughed and kicked Cammy down to her feet where she immediately began to lick them just as eagerly.

“Kye he he… well, that was a nice day.” Juri said to herself when she leaned back in her chair, drinking a bit from the wine Kolin was holding to her mouth and enjoying the breeze of Nash’s well-done palm-leaf-wagging. She was served by all of her slaves at once, one loving and worshipping her more than the other, and her power increased with every single one of them. Maybe she WOULD strive for more than just having a few slaves… when her Feng Shui Engine was powerful enough to break even the strongest of soldiers into loving, piss-drinking pets, then why not just ruling everyone and everything? While Juri mused it over relaxed, she enjoyed the feel of seven tongues licking and sucking her tired feet, Sakura’s tongue eating her asshole greedily, and Ibuki and Karin sniffing her soles like animals, while poisons massage grew better by the minute. 

“Life truly can be nice sometimes...”  
Juri whispered to herself, watching down to her property smiling.


	5. Love Confession

It was the one day. The day Juri Han waited for incredible long, good and patiently. She felt a bit of excitement crawling up her chest when she thought about it, but that was nothing unusual, considering it was the day she would confess to her crush after all. Smiling a small, devilish grin, she stared down at Cammy, the newest entry to her collection of slaves, and observed her fulfilling her daily morning-service.  
“Mgh…. mgh…. mgh… mmh…. mbh…. mgh….” The blonde girl had her lips tightly sealed around Juris pussy, drinking her hot, steaming pee with closed eyes, relishing every single drop like she did every morning and evening since she was here. In fact, Juri thought hard about soon not using the toilet ever again, warm, greedy lips just felt so much better than a cold toilet seat. When Juri had finished peeing at the edge of her bed, she expected her slave to pull her head back, but Cammy didn’t, instead she kept sucking on her pussy like she wanted to get every last drop out of it, unwilling to separate her lips from her mistress.

“Hey hey… I don’t mind my worthless slave enjoying it’s drink, but don’t forget your real duty are at my feet…” she scolded her slave, Cammy came to her senses and looked her mistress in the eyes, only reluctantly separating her lips from juri’s womanhood.  
“Haaaah…. I’m shoorry…. mistress…. itsh your fault… for making me addicted to your golden water…” Juri smiled and petted cammy’s open, blonde hair, a gesture the broken girl highly enjoyed.  
“So you’re blaming me for your mistake…?” She asked almost whispering. Cammy instantly snapped out of her dreamy relaxation, looked her mistress anxiously in the eyes and shaked her head frantically.  
“No mistress, of course not, I would never dare to do such a thing! I’m sorry mistress, please forgive me…”  
Juri chuckled, and gestured towards her feet with her chin. “Make it up with your tongue by licking, not by words.”  
“Yes, mistress…” Cammy answered smiling, seemingly relaxed. She got down completely before Juri and lowered her head towards her feet, slowly and gently starting to lick them, sticking her tongue between her toes and showering them in in long, wet kisses. Juri was quite satisfied with her toy, Cammy was here only since two weeks now, but she already surpassed most of her slaves in terms addiction towards her feet and obedience. She always needed some socks or shoes from her to sniff, or she went whiny like a little baby. Just when Juri decided it was enough, it knocked at her door, and Kolin entered her room. She bowed deeply in front of her mistress and spared Cammy no glance.  
“We prepared everything, mistress. Ready to move out with you whenever you order it.”

Juri nodded and couldn’t help but show off a teethy grin. She couldn’t await smiling into her stupid, innocent face and twisting and breaking it in despair.  
“Well done. If everything goes well, you may paint my toenails with your mouth this evening.”

The collected, beautiful russian woman wided her eyes for a moment hearing that and showed a silly grin before calming herself again, coughing in her fist.  
“I am most honored, mistress. Thank you very much.”  
With that she left, and Juri decided it was time for them to go too.  
“Stop.”  
Cammy immediately ceased licking her feet and looked up to her mistress expectedly.  
“You know which day today is, don’t you?” She asked while gently caressing her pets hair. Cammy smiled proudly and answered with a cheerful “Yes, mistress!”  
“Good. It’s your time to be of any real use now, so don’t disappoint me, got it? If you’re a good girl and do exactly what I ordered you, I will ramm my smelly toes down your throat every single day for the rest of your existence.”

“Haaaaahhh…” Cammy exhaled excited, she breathed heavily and her cheeks were of a deep red. She ignored her mistress’ order to stop to bow down to Juri’s feet once more, giving them a single, passionate, deep kiss of gratitude and absolute obedience. Juri smiled and decided to let it pass.

Chun-li was everything but relaxed on this sunny summer day. The headquarters of Interpol, where she was stationated right now, was in an hellish uproar for weeks, since her dear friends and subordinates Guile and Cammy disappeared without a trace somewhere in the woods of Italy, and Chun-li blamed herself daily for not accompanying them back then when they hurried to find and save Ryu from Shadaloo. Did M.Bison take them hostage? But why didn’t he make any demands so far then?! No, what was even more irritating, why disappeared the famous leader of the world’s most powerful, criminal organizations months ago, and where to?! Where in the world were his commanders, where was Juri Han? Chun-li sighed deeply, her whole body was exhausted, lacking the sleep of a few nights. The whole situation was already troubling, but she couldn’t stand to lose both of her best friends, but their agents didn’t have any success finding them so far. Maybe it was time to go to Italy herself, not counting on her subordinates anymore but joining the search herself? The chinese interpol-officer looked in the mirror grimly, her eye-rings were highly visible, but so was her unbroken will to find the truth. She decided to go, Chun-li stood up and was about to leave her loud office when Cammy came into her sight, entering just like that in her uniform, a confident smile on her lips. Chun-li wided her eyes, she thought she was dreaming for a second, but then her friend for so many years fell into her arms and hugged her deeply.  
“I’m so happy to be back again, Chun-li…” 

“I… what…. Cammy, what happened…?!” Chun-li tried to ask while also tightly hugging her friend. Cammy didn’t answer, but Chun-li realized she didn’t care right now. She embraced her so far presumably death friend.  
“I’m happy too, Cammy… I’m so glad you are well and safe… we had no idea what happened to you and Guile.”  
Cammy separated herself from Chun-li and smiled even brighter than before, the chinese woman hardly recognized her grim friend anymore, in a good way.

“I’m better than ever, Chun-li. Nothing bad happened to us, I was blessed with a completely new life, without any of the troubles from the old one.”  
Her voice sounded genuine and wholesome, but Chun-li still lowered one of her eyebrows. That sounded strange, and not at all like the thick-headed soldier Cammy.

“What do you mean…? Please speak clearly, Cammy. And where exactly is Guile?”

Instead of answering, Cammy turned around to leave Chun-li’s office again, not without looking at her friend before doing so.  
“I can’t tell you right now, but I will soon. Guile is waiting in one of the training-rooms of Interpol, we should talk there.”  
And with that, the blonde soldier left without waiting for a response. Chun-li was even more confused. Almost all of Interpol looked for those two, how could they just walk through their central and use a training room without dozens noticing them? But the officer followed her friend nonetheless.

Cammy leaded her to a very secluded and separated training-room, which was situated in the underground, ten minutes away from the rest of the building, and was exclusively reserved for the most successful and famous Interpol-agents and soldiers of the HQ. Chun-li had no idea why Guile would want to talk to her here instead of in her office, but she just wanted to see him again, no matter what. She entered the big, round room which laid in an even greater, dark hall and was made out of bullet-proof glass. She couldn’t see really that much except the usual metal-chairs on the sides. Cammy was in front of her, went to the middle of the room and turned towards Chun-li, a cunning smirk on her lips. A strange feeling grew hold of Chun-li. When she heard the sound of the titanium-door behind her locking, the lights of the training-room went on simultaneous, Chun-li spun around, then looked left and right, didn’t trust her eyes and looked in front of her.  
“No… that… that can’t be… right…?”

Sitting in front of her on a big metal-chair was the second leader of Shadaloo, Juri Han, grinning her impertinent smile and petting Cammy’s blonde hair, her sturdy, calculating, rough friend kneeled besides the wanted criminal and kissed her nacked feet furiously. All around them in the room stood other persons she knew - Nash. Ryu. Ken. Viper. Kolin. Elena. Sakura. Vega. R Mika. Even the infamous monster Akuma, who was known to Interpol for many years and who was said to be absolutely invincible. They all stood still like puppets around them, every single one of them wearing a ‘Slave’-necklace, and now Cammy presented hers to chun-li too, hidden under her west. On a second look, she noticed the thin chains leading from every single necklace to one person - Juri. Cammy smiled towards her shocked and speechless friend, interrupting herself for one second in kissing her mistress’ feet.  
“Don’t stare like that enviously, Chun-li… you will be one of us very soon too… there is nothing as perfect and powerful as our mistress’ divine feet in this world.”

Juri smirked and pettet her slave’s head.  
“Good girl. You may suck my dirty toes clean as a reward now. Show your ex-best friend what good of a slave pet you are.”  
Cammy beamed with excitement at her mistress’ order, licked over her hand and lowered her head in front of juri’s feet to the ground, eagerly sucking her naked, dirtied toes one after another.  
“mmhhh…. mbgghh…. mbhh…. I lov yuu, mifftrff…. I lff you foo muff…. mmmhh...” She sticked her tongue greedily between Juri’s toes and sucked every bit of dust and mud into her mouth, collecting and swallowing it greedily.

“No…” Chun-li covered her mouth with her hand, tears appearing in her eyes. She understood everything in the blink of an eye, or at least she thought she did. Bison, or Juri, or whole Shadaloo invented some kind of hypnotic device to break people’s will, and Juri had used it to break not only her comrade and friend’s soul when they looked for Ryu but also made every strong fighter in her reach her slave. And now it was her turn. Chun-li had no time to be afraid, or be weak, or to feel any regret. She had to save them all. The female Interpol-officer readied herself, glared at Juri angrily and got into her fighting stance, to which her enemies amused grin only broadened.  
“Whaaat, you still want to fight despite everything you see here? Every maggot around you which tried to oppose my crushing power?!”  
Juri giggled while spitting a big chunk of spit right into Cammy’s smiling face, her blonde friend immediately licked it away gratefully. Chun-li looked down on her proud friend heartbroken, her friend who always told her she was wrong when she saw the good in Juri, when she sympathized with her for her tragic past, and although Chun-li always denied she would feel anything but hate for Juri, deep in her heart she knew she once felt something for the crazy, sadistic woman who loved a thrilling fight more than anything else. Because she believed there was still some good in her left, still a part of the korean orphan-girl which lost her parents to Shadaloo. As she stared down in pain on the pathetic sight of her spit-sucking friend, she realized those feelings were gone. There was nothing but hatred for Juri Han left in her. Biting her lips bloody, Chun-li bared her teeth and shot Juri a glance that could have killed her. The ugly laughter of the korean woman instantly stopped, her devious grin though remained.  
“That’s why I like you so much, Chunny… never giving up, no matter how futile your ridiculous struggles are, kye he he… I’m just the same.”

“We are NOTHING alike, Juri! I was completely and utterly wrong in that aspect, and I would thank you for showing me that if I wouldn’t puke over myself then, you MONSTER...”  
Chun-li had tears in her eyes, and she didn’t even know why exactly. But Juri’s cold grin just wouldn’t disappear. She snapped with her fingers, and the naked Vega together with Ryu and Sakura approached her slowly from three sides. When they were almost in Chun-li’s attacking-range, Juri stopped them with a small gesture.   
“I decided to give you a special treatment… a loving gesture for someone who likes me so, so much, khye he he he… I broke all those worthless slave dogs with my eye, or with a special, new skill of it, to be precise.”

That made sense - Juri’s Feng-Shui-Engine was a devilish invention of Bison and his scientists, so it was not too far a stretch to imagine it could hypnotize people.

“But I won’t do this to you, Chunny, no…” Juri petted Cammy’s hair and played with her other hand on her chin, ”...instead I will make you NATURALLY fall for me and my feet completely, through good, old torture, as long and much as needed, until you have nothing in mind anymore than serving me for your entire life.”

Chun-li made a spiteful sound and laughed a completely humorless laugh.  
“You wish!! That will NEVER happen, you disgusting devil.”

Juri and Chun-li stared at each other for a long moment, the one smiling, the other grimacing, until Juri spoke again.  
“Kolin.”

“Yes, mistress?”

“Let’s do a bet… I give Chunny here, mhh…. four days until she completely breaks and crawls down on my feet, panting like a dog. What would you say…?”

“I…”, the russian Woman seemed to muse it over, she looked at Chun-li precisely, looked back to Juri and to Chun-li again, ”... would say she wont stay your wonderful, mesmerizing feet and greatness that long, mistress. I give her two days.”

Chun-li became sick with the dialogue that unfolded in front of her eyes, but she couldn’t move carelessly or the three enemies around her would take her down. Juri laughed childishly at Kolins answer.  
“You see, Chunny? I trust in your strength and willpower, kye he he! Alright then, it’s a bet - If I lose Kolin, my feet will be yours, and yours only for three whole days to do with them whatever you feel like.” 

Kolin fell to her knee’s the instant Juri’s sentence was finished, her face was burning red and a yellow puddle quickly spread out from under her, her whole body was shivering in heat.  
“Th…. th… three days… ?!”

“Kye he he yes, my cute, little, russian slave. But if I win you will get an footprint of my soles tattooed on your cheeks, how does that sound?”

“YES, MISTRESS!!” Kolin shouted back, panting like a mad hyena. Chun-li found it hard to believe any device in the world could do something like this to someone like Kolin. That simply wasn’t possible… right?

“You heard it, Chunny. You decide which of the both of us will wiiiin~”

“None!!” Chun-li screamed and chazed towards Juri, Vega to her right immediately responded with a kick to her knees, Chun-li saw it coming and simply pulled her legs up, jumping over the attack and bursting them to her right, directly into vega’s beautiful face. She could hear his teeth splitter, blood was spurting out of his broken nose and he slumped to the ground like a bag of rice, Sakura behind her tried to knock her out with a heavy punch, Chun-li reflexily rammed both of her elbows behind and sunk them into the teenage girls stomach, a gasping, painful sound could be heard as Ryu’s pupil stumbled back a few steps, holding her stomach, and eventually sinking to her knees in pain. Chun-li got up and quickly found her stance again, just in time to see Ryu’s Hadoken flying at her with deadly speed, she rose her arms in front of her face, the blue flame hit her and sent her flying against the glass-wall behind her, her arms protected her front, but the pain in her bag was paralyzing.  
Meanwhile Juri twisted and turned on her chair laughing tears while Cammy and Kolin eagerly licked her feet.  
“Kye he he he he he, great, WONDERFUL, you are really a SPECIAL pray for every predator chunny, I LOVE that!! Karin, Ken, Nash, Ibuki, join the party and make her SUFFER!!” she commanded four more of the naked, once-strong-willed slaves, four legendary fighters which approached the weakened Chun-li with grim and determined faces. Those weren’t the faces of hypnotized zombies - They truly, really wanted to beat her out of their own will. What in the world was happening here?! The Interpol-agent didn’t have time to think about it, she ignored the pain in her back and got on her legs, Ibuki shot some hidden kunai-knives at her, Chun-li collected her power in her left fist and smashed them away, rushing at the japanese ninja-girl, Ibuki jumped into the air and wanted to land a kick on Chun-li from above, but she predicted it, avoided the attack and launched her fast-kick into Ibuki’s back, smashing her into the glass-wall multiple times. She didn’t turn around fast enough to block out or even see Nash’s sonic boom wave, she was hit by the pressuring power and once again thrown to the ground, Ken was jumping towards her and trying to crush her under his knee, Chun-li rolled to the side, avoided her knockout and kicked the blonde, american fighter into the face with all her strength.  
“Im sorry, Ken…”  
“Guaaaaaaaahhhrrrr!!!!! Fuuuuuck, you…. Chun-li, you fucking BITCH!!!!” Ken’s whole face was bleeding like crazy, he covered it with both of his hands which gave chun-li enough time to get up and ram her knee into him, knocking him out for good. Exhausted, she turned to her other enemies and the highly-amused Juri.  
“Haah…. hah… hah…” It had been a long time since she fought so many talented fighters at once, and unfortunately there was no end to it - There were at least five or six more of them in the room.

“Come oooon, Chunny, you CAN beat Nash and Ryu, right…? You were always more fun than those worthless dumbasses! Kyehehehe!!”

The both called men stormed towards her with raised fists, Ryu attacked her on the left, Nash on the right, Chun-li used her collected Chi, grabbed both of their hands and took all of her strength to lift both of them in the air and throw them to the stoneground with full force, breaking some of their bones, but sending them into the land of sleep for a long time. After that, Chun-li sunk to her knees and stayed on the ground, panting and breathing like she was almost fainting. She was slowly reaching her limit. How did all of them get into the depths of Interpol?! And why didn’t the security react, there were cams ALL OVER here!!

“Nice, nice… I have to say, you’re worth my time, Chunny!” Juri giggled mockingly.  
“This one here,” she pointed at the worshipping Cammy, “didn’t even give me an EASY fight. She was like a dumb, little chicken, just walking into my trap and sputting all kinds of nonsense in my face like ‘You will neeever break me’ and ‘Chun-li believed in you’, such a DISAPPOINTMENT! At the end, she even begged for mercy crying.” Juri kept laughing, her devilish, evil laughter echoed from the glas-walls of this giant training room. Chun-li felt her strength and senses returning. She almost crushed all of her teeth grinding them against each other, the hot, burning sensation in her breast numbed her pain, in an incredible speed she got up and ran towards Juri. Elena, who was standing a bit away, immediately panicked.

“Mistress, no! STOP HER!!!” All the other slaves stormed towards the middle of the room to block Chun-li’s way, but they would be too late. She would beat and annihilate Juri, and everything would be okay, everyone would come to their senses, Chun-li was sure of that! When she almost had reached the calm, collected and smug smirking Juri, Cammy got up and spread both of her arms in front of her enemy. Chun-li instinctively stopped like a hammer had just hit her.

“I WONT LET YOU HURT MY MISTRESS!!” her best friend on the world screamed towards her with tears and hate in her eyes. Chun-li was speechless. She didn’t know what happened right now.  
“Cammy…. you… PLEASE, GO OUT OF MY WA-”

“NO!!!” Cammy kicked in her direction, she had always been faster than Chun-li so she couldsn’t avoid the attack, but she was the stronger one, so Chun-li countered it with her own kick, when both of their legs hit each other, a hard, numbing pain shot through Chun-li’s body, but Cammy groaned in pain and got down, and Chun-li made the last step towards Juri. “I WILL PUT AN END TO YOUR PLANS, JURI HA-”

Juri was gone. When she noticed the korean woman behind her, it was already to late. Juri even had time to whisper in her ear in an unbelievable-sweet voice.  
“As much fun as you always were… you could never even reach my feet when it came to fighting, dear. I just made you believe so, to have my fun.”  
She felt something hard and quick in her neck, then everything went black.

\----------------------------------

When Chun-li awoke, she immediately knew she wasn’t at the Interpol-central anymore. The ceiling over her was a luxurious, white and golden one with many wooden ornaments in the style of an old mansion, and she laid in a fast, soft, almost royal-esque bed. The next thing she felt was not as pleasant - She was completely fixated. Her arms were stretched to her sides, chained to the bed with thick, iron shackles, just as her legs, her waist and her…. neck. Chun-li couldn’t move a single inch, she wasn’t even able to turn her head to look around. It took her a few moments to realize which situation she was in - to remember what happened to her. When she did, fear and panic manifested in the young woman’s chest. And as if she heard it, Juri stepped into her sight, a calm, peaceful smile on her lips. She wore her long, black hair open for once, and with only a white bra and black training-pants, she was dressed more casually then usually.

“Mbbgghhh!!! mghh…. mghh?!”  
Chun-li tried to protest and scream at her arch-enemy, but she quickly noticed another thing - There was duct tape fixated on her mouth. Juri giggled bit when she viewed Chun-li’s futile struggle.  
“Don’t work yourself to death trying to break free from those, Chunny. Those are russian craftsmanship, made for the biggest guys and monsters walking on our earth, so they will surely keep your slender, fragile body, now won’t they? Kye he he.”

“Mbbgfggghhhh!!!!” was the only thing Chun-li could respond in hate while twisting her body as much as possible, which was almost nothing.

“Surely you have a lot of questions…” Juri climbed on the bed and slowly laid her legs over Chun-li’s. “Where you are? In your new home. If anyone is looking for you? Of course not.”  
With only those two points, Chun-li’s biggest hopes were crushed mercilessly, and of course Juri had to knew that exactly, tears welled up in Chun-li’s eyes, much to Juri’s amusement.  
“I already control almost all of Interpol, thanks to our cutey Cammy and the new slaves she brought in. As soon as I own you, it will belong to me completely. But I won’t stop there… I want to rule everything. Like, literally everything, you get it?” She grinned down on Chun-li while moving carefully up her legs until she sat on her victims belly. Chun-li tried to make sense of the words from the demon above her, and when it came to her, she widened her eyes in disbelief.

“Yes…” Juri giggled innocently, “I deserve to rule this world all my life already anyways, so mankind should finally be where it belongs - under my feet.”

“MBBBBGGHHHH!!!!!” Chun-li screamed, desperate to make her enemy know how hopelessly insane she was.

“But first…” Juri whispered while moving a bit more up, she was now sitting on Chun-li’s ches, “I need you. And I will take my time with you, Chunny… you are the person I truly want to enslave the most.” Chun-li stopped struggling and just looked into Juri’s pink eyes in irritation, disgust and fear. Ten or twenty seconds moved by, until Juri broke her smile and spoke again.  
“And do you know why…?” She moved up, so she sat on Chun-li’s neck now, her head trapped helplessly between Juri’s legs, which stared down on her completely beaten victim.  
“.... Because I love you, Chun-li. I truly, really love you. You are just the most fun of them all...“ Juri cocked her head and grinned even warmer. Chun-li didn’t know what to think, to respond, or to feel. So it probably was her luck that Juri took that decision from her.  
“...and therefore, I will make it your only life goal and purpose to serve me and my disgusting… filthy… overworked… sweaty… cheesy… powerful feet, along with the rest of my body, forever and ever, until their taste, smell and shape are ached completely into your soul.”  
Chun-li couldn’t… didn’t want to move an inch. She was lost. She truly was lost. She would end up like the others. No… no, she wouldn’t. SHE WOULD NEVER BREAK.  
A last, hostile, burning stare formed on Chun-li’s face, she refused to give up. Just as Juri had hoped and expected.  
“It will be the greatest pleasure in my life to break your will down entirely and replace it with genuine, natural love. So…”, Juri lifted her ass and moved it over Chun-li’s face, “shall we begin?”  
“MGHHHHHHHHHGGG-”  
And then, juri slammed her ass down on Chun-li’s face, burying her under her body among with the muffled sounds of her voice.


	6. Happy End

“Mbbbbbhhh!!!! Mbbhh…. mbhhhfff….. Mhhhhffffff!!!!!!”  
I couldn’t… I couldn’t breath…!! My mouth, my nose, my entire face was blocked and crushed under Juri’s ass, her sweaty, thick pants rubbed over my skin while she moved her hips rhythmically back and forth, spreading the smell and filth of her body that was painfully noticeable even through her sport-pants. I was barely able to breath through it, she crushed my entire face without mercy, the worn-out fabric of her pants grinding and hurting my face more with every second. The wet, bitter sweat I was forced to inhale soon covered my entire head, and when I was sure I would suffocate any second, Juri suddenly lifted her waist, looking down on me.

“hhhfffffff…. hffffff….. mhgghhh…..” I was already entirely beaten, weaker than I thought I was, the skin on my face hurt, my eyes felt numb and my nose was filled with Juri’s aroma, if I hated it or not. I was breathing the fresh air greedily in, trying to get as much of it as possible before the ruthless woman over me decided my break would have been long enough. But Juri just smiled down on me with those pale lips and pink eyes of hers, and left me time to recover. When three or four minutes had passed, she lowered her hips again, but on my chest and not on my face, her crushing body weight trapping me even more. I opened my eyes completely again and found my head locked-in by her muscular legs. I looked into her eyes, into her self-satisfied expression, and mustered all the strength I had left to lower my eyebrows and shot her a glance of pure contempt. Not that Juri would care… she was too cruel to. As I expected, her sadistic smile didn’t disappear.  
“Do you know what exactly I have in mind for your rebellious spirit, Chunny…?”

“Mbgghh!!!”

“Kye he, yeah, I thought so.” Juri shrugged and closed her legs left and right from my head even more, I felt the strong force of her pants against my cheeks, now I wasn’t only fixated from the necklace which came out of the bed but also from my captivators legs.  
“Don’t worry, I will tell you so you can look forward to it. I belieeeve…”, the korean woman looked away from me, out of one of the vast, noble windows this room provided, “... that one can get addicted to everything if only it’s forced on him long enough. So what will I do?” She looked back at me, and the cold, cruel calculation in her eyes truly frightened me, it was different from her animalistic aggressivity.  
“Right! I will drown you in feet. My feet, ESPECIALLY my stinky, little feet, but dozens of other feet too, I will torture and suffocate and please you with them as long as I need for you to grow to love them and beg me on all fours to give them to your pathetic little slave tongue all of your own, kye he he.”  
Juri giggled at herself and pushed her legs tighter against my cheeks, my head started to hurt from it and it was increasingly harder to concentrate. But her sick, sadistic fetishes wouldn’t get me down.  
“Mgghh!!! Mbgh….”

“Oh, that’s right Chunny, of course I want to play fair and hear all the cute nonsense you have to sputter in the process. There you go.” And Juri removed the duct tape carefully from my mouth. I breathed two or three times, heavily, slowly. Then it bursted out of me.  
“YOU FUCKING MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Silence. Only a grin from her.  
“I expected something more creative.”

“You said you love me, right?! If only a single letter of this feigned, hypocritical statement is true, then stop this sick, twisted game of yours and let me free!!! I don’t know if Bison is ordering you to do this, but we can-”

Juri’s noisy, boisterous laughter interrupted me, and I stopped perplexed.  
“Bison? He was one of the first pigs I enslaved, you idiot… as if this maggot I crushed under my toes could order me ANYTHING anymore.”

“Then… even better than!! If you have this power and used it against Bison, change your mind and come to your senses!! Free Cammy and the others and join us against Shadaloo and I will put a good word in for yo-NGHaaaAAH-”  
I screamed and whined from pain, Juri crushed my head between her legs, pressing them to my sides as hard as if she wanted to really crush it and turn it into a bloody mush. The pain once again was a grim reminder to me how strong she was and how powerless I was on the contrary right now. After twenty seconds, Juri stopped. I barely managed to open my eyes again, only to see her bored expression.  
“That I truly love you is the exact reason I can never let you go again, Chunny… we were born for each other, after all… or, to be exact, you were born for the single purpose of serving me. You just don’t know it yet, but we certainly will change that.”

“But… but…”

Juri giggled a short, girlish laughter and stood up from the luxurious double-bed, my head was freed from her legs but still cuffed and fixated with chains and a necklace so I couldn’t move one bit and didn’t see where Juri went.  
“As I said, I will get some help to play with you. I COOULD break you with my feet alone, sure… that would be more romantically, right?! But I find the thought of seeing all of your friends and comrades crushing and torturing you along me way more amusing, and I promised them, to give you to them for being such good girls, kye he he he he he…”  
And with that, I heard Juri walking away, and soon after, opening and closing a wooden door again, leaving me all alone in my cage, completely surrendered to her mercy, knowing, that I probably would never leave this place again as myself.

\---------

When the door opened again a few minutes later, Juri wasn’t alone. She came into my sight and was completely naked now.  
“Enjoy. It will last as long as you like, Chunny.” She walked to the right of my sight and I could hear her slump on something like a leather chair. Only moments later multiple girls appeared in front of me, and fear got hold of me again - Elena, the peaceful dancer I had had many fascinating conversations with in the past. Sakura, Ryu’s cute, promising pupil. Kolin, the russian agent who had always been my enemy. And of course… Cammy. They all were completely nacked expect their ‘Slave’-collars, and they were grinning down on me like on a new toy.  
“Girls… please… come to your senses! I KNOW you’re better than that!! Free me, and we can beat Juri!” I screamed towards them, using the only means I had right now, and while Kolin and Elena only kept smiling at me, Sakura laughed amused and Cammy turned towards Juri.  
“And… you said we may do EVERYTHING with her, mistress?”

“As long as you don’t hurt my valuable Chunny, slave.”

“Yaaay!” Sakura exclaimed excited while jumping up and down.

“Then let’s have a fun time together, injecting our mistresses greatness and power into her together.” Elena added.  
Kolin only gave a “Mh-hm. It has been a long time since mistress allowed me to break someone with my feet. They need some training.”

There was nothing I could do. I tried to move, turn, struggle in any way, but it was no use, my arms and legs and waist and neck were fixated without a single inch to move. Sakura jumped on the bed, walked past me and sat down above my face, turning around and hovering her white-socked, dirty feet over my face.  
“Enjoy some fresh sweat, granny!”

“No, wai-” She pushed her feet right on my face, her still-warm, soft socks rubbed through it and the nauseating stench of her shoes and feet immediately numbed all of my senses. I could hear and feel the other three getting on bed and sitting around me, Elena being the one who placed herself on my chest.  
“Not fair, Sakura. Sharing is caring!” She giggled.  
“Sorry, Elena-nee!” Sakura responded with a suppressed giggle and removed her feet from me.  
“Mguaahh…. s-stop… stop it you four… we can still…”

“Let’s do it just as discussed, right girls?” Elena cheered them on in a happy voice, the other three naked girls exclaimed “Yes!! together!”  
The next thing I could feel were Cammy’s green-socked feet pressing against the left side of my head and Kolin’s black-socked feet pressing against the right side. White, stinky socks came into my sight from behind, covering my eyes and fixating my head even more. I didn’t know what happened when two big, soft, bitter feet forced themselves into my mouth from ahead, Elena pushed both of them deeply into me, pressing my tongue against my teeth and forcing her toes down my throat. Three pairs of feet were pressing against my head, while my whole mouth and throat were filled with smelly, unwashed, muddy toes, everything around me was smelling and nauseating, the taste that dominated my mouth and tongue was grim and of the bitterest sort, I wanted to puke so hard, but I couldn’t, because I was filled with merciless feet to the last inch.  
“mmbggghhh!!!! Mhhff…. mhhhfff!!” Struggling was pointless, the girls torturing and dominating me were giggling and laughing, and even high-fiving each other while Juri audibly smirked from the background. It was so surreal, I prayed it was just a nightmare, but it wasn’t. After one or two minutes Elena removed her chocolate-brown feet from my mouth, pulling multiple lines of spit with them, and so did the other girls. They changed positions, and while Elena and Cammy sat to my sides and placed their feet on my eyes, nose and chin, Kolin stood up on the bed, throned directly over me and lowered her small, slender foot clothed in a black, fuzzy sock towards my mouth with a satisfied expression.  
“Please… you don’t have to-”  
She forced her black toes between my lips, my eyes turned in pain as she massaged my tongue and throat with her sock, while Cammy crushed my nose between her green toes, demanding me to take in all of their exhausted, tired stench of three or four day worn socks for sure. Sakura was still sitting behind me, moving her feet through my open hair.  
“I’m sooo jealous on your beautiful hair, granny… maybe I’ll cut it off.”

“Mgbhhhh!!!” When I tried to say something Kolin grinned and only forced her socked foot even deeper down my throat, the sour and sweet taste of her toes numbed all of my senses, and I just wanted to faint, but of course they didn’t give me that much mercy. When they changed positions next they loosened my chains a bit and turned me on my stomach, Cammy sat in front of me, on her knees, so her green, dirty soles were in front of my face under her ass, Sakura placed her feet on my head and forced my face into Cammy’s socks while Elena and Kolin made themselves comfortable on the rest of my body, crushing me like an insect.  
“Nooo… stowp…. iwwwt….”

“Shut up and smell her disgusting socks you piece of shit!” Sakura laughed at me and pushed me even harder into Cammy’s green socks, Cammy giggled and wiggled her toes around under my nose, causing even more stench to reach my face, I was sweating and almost suffocated, but that was nothing compared to what they still had in mind for me.  
In the next hours, the four girls switched positions on me again and again. They made me smell and worship every inch of their socked feet with my nose, forced all four of their left feet toes into my mouth at once and ordered me to massage them with my tongue. They made a game out of standing on my body all together, crushing me under their socked feet painfully, which it really was. When they were through with that, they removed their socks and rubbed it through every inch of my face with their hands. Kolin took Cammy’s and Elena’s socks and rubbed them so hard and long in my nose that I couldn’t smell anything else for minutes, and Sakura covered every inch of my skin with the sweat of her training. The next thing was pushing the socks into my mouth, every pair of socks for ten minutes, and in the meantime they kicked me with their naked feet or rested them on a feet-tower on my face. Cammy had especially fun massaging my private zones with her feet while Elena rubbed her feet through my face furiously, causing me to climax multiple times unwillingly to the african girl’s feet stench and taste. Of course they didn’t stop with their socks - They removed them from my mouth and took turns forcing their sweat-soaking, cheesy feet into my mouth, cruel toes wiggled inside it, massaging the inner sides of my cheeks, my tongue and my lips brutally while my nose was used from Kolin to massage the spots between her toes.

After two or three hours, I was a complete mess and could barely hear or see anything anymore, my sense of time, pain, taste and smell was almost numbed to death from feet.  
Elena looked into my sweaty, shivering face and laughed her innocent, girlish laugh.  
“Good job, girls! Now let’s dominate her with our feet all together one last time for today until the other’s come in!”

The… others… what… what did she mean…? I couldn’t think about it because Kolin and Cammy forced their feet in my mouth, smiling and eventually kissing each other happily with their tongues, while Kolin’s feet tasted like sour dirt and a sweet and salty dark chocolate, cammy’s naked feet were just sweaty and disgusting… Sakura and Elena lowered their faces over my mouth and covered Kolin’s and Cammy’s feet with long, thick lines of spit, so they could spread it in my mouth and face, and after that, they crushed my nose and eyes with their soles as hard as they could. It was hell. Pure, stinky, smelly, neverending hell.  
When they had finished, they got off the bed and seemingly bowed before Juri. The korean girl who had watched all of this the whole time clapped slowly.  
“I really trained you well, you useless animals. I will reward you later.”

“THANK YOU, MISTRESS!!”  
I heard them leave, but I twisted inwardly in agony when I heard other persons approaching. The brazilian girl Laura, my fellow agent C.viper, the japanese ninja Ibuki and the rich girl Karin appeared, seemingly just as excited as the others.  
“It’s our turn now, Chun-liii! I hope you are prepared for the filthiest feet of the planet, besides mistress’ of course!” Laura laughed and winked at me, I could only whisper in response.  
“You will… never… break me…”

“Hah, they still left something from her, that’s good”, Viper grinned, “there’s no fun in playing with a broken toy for the first time.”  
They removed me from the bed and unbound my chains, but I had no strength to attempt to fight or escape left at all. Viper brought a big bowl of water and all four of the girls washed their naked, incredible dirtied and at the soles almost black feet in it, and when they were finished, Ibuki forced my face into the bowl of water with her hands brutally.  
“Come on, show how strong you are by drinking it all up, drink the disgusting, dirty, muddy water we washed our tired feet in you piece of shit, or you will drown like the miserable insect you are!”  
I did as told to survive, as fast and strong as I could I gulped down the brown-yellow foot-water, it tasted so bad that I immediately wanted to puke, but Ibuki didn’t let me, dunked my face under water and pulled it up again and again for three minutes until I had emptied the entire bowl. I gasped and breathed almost crying, and burped loud and vulgarily against my will. I could Juri hear enjoying herself fully.  
“Kya hah ha ha ha ha, sounds like my little Chunny loved her drink. Keep going, girls!”

“Yes, mistress!” They replied and pulled their panty’s down together, then they turned me on the ground so I was staring towards the ceiling, stood around my head and spread their pussy’s grinnig.  
“Here’s another drink for our newest slave-sister.” Karin giggled sadistically, four hot, steaming streams of fresh pee watered down on my lifeless face, while Laura peed directly into my mouth, forcing me to drink it all, the other three covered my entire face and breast in their golden water. Then they just sat down on chairs around me and rubbed their naked feet over all of my body to spread and smear the urine and it’s smell to every inch of my being.

“Suck my toes!!” Laura ordered me while holding her tanned feet in front of my face, I knew it would only get worse if I wouldn’t obey, so I took her brown, beautiful toes into my mouth one by one, sucking them gently and carefully and spreading their bitter taste even more on my tongue. Karin and Ibuki were satisfied with placing their feet on my head while I worshipped Laura’s, and Viper already tattooed something on my legs, a pain I didn’t feel anymore, I was too paralyzed from the disgusting torture up here.  
“Eternal… favorite… slave… of goddess… Juri… perfect, her first slave-tattoo is done, mistress!” Viper reported to Juri, which only nodded giggling.  
“Well done, keep it up - Chunny needs a lot more of these!!”

When I was done sucking and licking all ten of Laura’s toes multiple times, Ibuki’s long toes were next, and after her, Karin’s royal, smooth toes. Finally, I had to suck Viper’s toes too, but when I did she had already tattooed me five or six words on my body, like “Foot-slut”, “Juri’s property” “Completely addicted to feet” and “Broken slave”, the last one on my forehead. Would I ever be able to return to my old life now?

Two days passed. Juri wasn’t lying when she said she would constantly and permanently torture me with feet until I break. Her slaves were taking turns on me to force me to worship their feet constantly, always, around the clock. I was only permitted two or three hours of sleep, with multiple pairs of socks in my mouth and on my nose, and after that it continued. They made me eat and drink dishes mushed together with foot-dirt, spit and pee, placed six or seven pairs of sweaty feet on my face at once, and rammed another pair down my throat simultaneously, filling my entire world with feet, feet, feet. They forced me into a pool, only to kiss and lick their soles and toes under water, and when we got out I had to lick eight pairs of feet completely dry why constantly repeating the sentence “Thank you mistress for letting this lowly foot slut worship your wonderful feet.” They blindfolded me and ordered me to learn to differentiate their feet only by taste, smell and form, I had to lick, kiss, smell and massage them hundreds of times without a break, and every time I got one pair wrong I was kicked half to death from all sides. After one day, I knew every pair of feet in this house only by taste and smell. At this point I slowly began to finally give up. At the beginning of the fourth day, Juri took care of me herself. I was fixated with chains on the floor, she sat on my belly and placed her feet on my neck.  
“Poor thingie… you look so tired. Maybe I should caress you a bit.” She brought her sweaty feet to my face, and rubbed them gently over it. I would really love to know how she got her feet sweaty and dirty again and again in such a short time, but I was to exhausted and beaten to further think about it. She rubbed her slender, gorgeous soles through my nose, mouth, cheeks and eyes, but not as brutal and ruthless as her slaves, but really slow and… gentle. The skin of her soles was so soft, her toes were so cold, it almost felt… good. The smell didn’t bother me anymore, I even… started to like it. Wait… what?! What did I just think?! No… no, no, no, what am I thinking here?! This through and through evil, insane woman is rubbing her filthy feet through my face and I start to like it?! Am I getting insane too? Is she really breaking me?! Pushing the thought beside I opened my mouth and bit Juri’s big toe, bit it with all my strength. I expected her to scream at me, but when I looked Juri into the eyes, she smiled satisfied. Why…? When I noticed what I were doing, I knew why. I didn’t bite her big toe. I was sucking on it furiously. The taste was so good that I didn’t even notice it filling my mouth anymore. I immediately removed my mouth from her foot and breathed heavily, my heart racing and my thoughts filled with fear and disgust for myself.  
“I… I... “

“Yes. You love my feet, Chunny.”

“I DON’T, YOU FREAKING LUNATIC!!” Tears welled up in my eyes again. Please… someone… save me…

“Kye he he he… if you’re not ready to accept it yet, that’s fine. I still have a full day to win my bet.” And with that, she snipped her fingers, the door behind us opened and Cammy entered the room naked, a tablet on her hand. Juri removed her feet from my mouth and placed them on my forehead.  
“You should eat something… there you go.” Cammy kneeled besides Juri and placed a yellow-brown-whitish piece of cake on both of her feet, smearing and covering them in it completely. When she was done, my friend smiled at me and left without a word. Juri spoke again as she hovered her feet over my lips.  
“This cake was not only made out of sugar and flour, it also contains the pee, spit and foot-sweat and dirt of all of my female slaves. Enjoy your meal, Chunny.”

When I hear what she said I turned my face away from Juri’s approaching feet, but she looked behind my head, and only now did I notice that Elena was standing there, her face smiling down at me.  
“I have the pleasure to help you eat, dear Chun-li.” She said cheerfully, and fixated my head with pressing her big, strong feet against the sides of my head.  
“No… Juri, please, no!! Don’t do that, I’m begging you, I-”

“Bon appetite!” Juri giggled and forced her cake-smeared toes into my mouth, stuffing one foot into me and rubbing her other over my face and into my nose gently. “When someone offers you cake it’s good manners to enjoy it, especially when so many persons put themselves into it.”  
Her merciless toes rubbed against my tongue, spread the cake in my entire mouth, a taste so repulsive, disgusting, obnoxious and terrible I never experienced it before conquered and dominated all of my senses, the bitter taste of urine, the salty taste of spit and the grim sensation of the cumulated dirt of more than a dozen feet, my nose was filled with pie too, Juri covered my whole face in it and it was like she dunked my head into a toilet. I wanted it to end. I wanted to die. Juri went on for four or five hours, rubbing her feet through my face, forcing them into the depths of my mouth, covering me with more and more disgusting food made of body-fluids, making me suck and smell every inch of her feet and legs. It as a neverending nightmare. I was lost. I would break. I would never return to my old life. I lost.

But somehow… it didn’t feel bad. After many hours of torture, Juri removed her foot from my lips, but kept it on my face. With a gentle, amused voice, she ordered me  
“Suck the toes of your mistress clean.”  
Like in trance I extended my tongue towards her toes and started carefully and faithfully sucked them clean just as she ordered, spinning my tongue around them rhythmically and collecting all of the piss and spit in my mouth, swallowing it out of hunger and exhaustion.  
“That’s a good girl…” Juri whispered. She trapped my nose between her big and second toe, I reflexily started to breath heavier and quicker to inhale her stench. It was good. It was so, so good. I heard myself greedily breathing in like a pig, breathing in the smell of her toes, while licking her feet clean like a well-behaving dog. I couldn’t fight her any longer. I couldn’t fool myself any longer. I loved Juri’s feet. I loved them so, so much. Their taste, their smell, their form… I wanted to experience them forever, every single day of my life. I just didn’t care anymore for my silly resistance. Smiling, I started to furiously sucking all of my mistress’ toes, making vulgar noises and greedily swallowing every last bit of cake. The cake my mistress gifted to me. 

“Kye he he… looks like you finally gave up and submitted to me completely, Chunny. About time that you accepted your new life as my loving foot slave.”

“F… foot… slave…?...” I repeated dreamily while taking Juri’s wonderful, delicious toes in my mouth, sucking and licking on them like I never wanted to let them go again. My nose was still trapped between the toes of her other foot, and I took long, heavy breaths to extract every last bit of their smell into my body.

“Yes, that’s right, Chunny. From now on, you’re my foot slave. That is, only if you want it, of course…” I could hear her mocking, sadistic, evilish, demonic voice… the melodic, wonderful voice of my mistress.  
“Yeeeff.... I want it… I really want it… I want to become… your foot flaave…”  
Juri turned and wiggled her toes around my tongue, dominating it completely and playing with it like a toy.  
“That’s nice to hear, Chunny. So will you be my lowly, worthless, obedient foot slave for the entire rest of your life, hm?”

“I will…!!”, I answered while sucking even harder on her perfect, exquisite feet which broke me completely, “I will become nothing but your slave pet bitch for my whole existence, Jur-”  
Mistress removed her feet from my mouth and face immediately, I stopped licking and smelling and was paralyzed, my tongue tried to follow her toes but Elena was still trapping my head between her feet.  
“Nooo….. please… let me keep sucking them… I’m begging you…!!”

“It’s ‘Mistress’, Chunny, you have to learn that. ‘Mistress’ is the only name you ever will call me in your life from now on, understood?”  
Juri smiled and looked me into the eyes, and I responded with an even brighter smile.  
“Yes, mistress!!”

“Very well, slave. Here’s your reward for being such a good girl.”  
And she rammed both of her feet into my mouth forcefully, wiggling her toes and caressing my throat gently and dominating.

“Thnk yuu… foo muff… mifftrffff!!!!” I moved my tongue around her arches, her sides and her soft, perfect soles, I was moaning and breathing like I had sex, the best sex I ever had, the taste and smell of my beloved mistress’ feet were slowly engraved into my flesh, bones and mind, and most importantly - into my soul. I knew I couldn’t live without them anymore.

“Do you love me, Chunny?”

“I lfffffooffeeee youuu, mfftrff!!!!” I loovovovoveeeee yuuuu…!!!”

“Kye he he, nice to finally hear that. I love you too.”

“Mgghh…. mbbhhfgggg….!!!”  
I was drooling and crying out of joy, sucking every last inch of Juri’s feet clean, looking her into the eyes proudly, hoping to be praised.

“Oh, already that eager? Alright, but only because it’s your first day as my loving slave -  
Well done, Chunny.”

“Mbbhh…. mffgg…. thfnk yuu…. ffo muff….”  
Eventually, mistress removed her feet from my mouth after I sucked them for twenty minutes without a break and placed them on my entire face, ordering me to gently lick her soles, which I gladly obeyed to. There was nothing in the world I would rather do than serving my mistress’ divine feet.

“Tell me why you were born, Chunny!” Mistress laughed down on me through her soles. I immediately answered.  
“I was born solely for the purpose of being your slave, mistress. Serving your wonderful, perfect feet in every way you see fit is the only reason I exist!”  
Mistress pressed her sole a bit harder against my lips, a asign that she was satisfied with my answer.  
“That’s right, Chunny… and now you can finally live out your only purpose. Isn’t that great?”

“Yes, mistress!!” I responded, kissing her soles again and again and again.  
“Thank you so much, mistress! I swear I will worship you every second, every minute, every day for the rest of my life, as long as I live, as it is my only desire to worship your divine feeeet!”  
I exclaimed in joy, and Juri laughed and giggled loudly and dirty, but it was the most beautiful laughter I ever heard, as I kept kissing and licking my mistress soles.

Juri looked down smiling contented on the finally broken woman she wanted to enslave for such a long time, listening to her silly statements and feeling her tongue greedily dancing over her soles.  
“That’s a satisfying Happy End, wouldn’t you agree, Elena?” She looked to the beautiful, african girl sitting across her, and Elena responded with her usual, carefree smile.  
“Yes, mistress. But I knew even without asking nature that it would happen this way. Any form of resistance is foolish and futile against your greatness. You really deserve to be worshipped by everyone!”

Juri smiled and looked back down at Chun-li, who was still so rebellious and determined a few hours ago, and now pledged her whole life to Juri’s feet.  
“It’s interesting my theory proved right… I don’t need my eye anymore to enslave someone with my feet… It’s enough to push them into someone’s face long enough and torture them with it to make them submit…”

“Of course, mistress. The power to dominate come’s from you, the eye is only enhancing it,  
I believe.”

Thus, a peaceful day came to an end, and Juri and Elena were looking down satisfied on a broken Interpol-agent, which was said to be the strongest woman alive, happily and grinning licking Juri’s feet.

Epilogue

Three years passed since that. It was a beautiful midsummer-day in america, or on a small island somewhere on the ocean near america to be precise, and Juri was enjoying her life in a sun chair at the beach, just lazying around and getting her skin tanned. Down to her feet kneeled Chun-li and Cammy, covered in dozens of vulgar slave-tattoos, giving each other ecstatic, wet french kisses between Juri’s toes. Kolin was kneeling besides her waist and licked her pussy, while Karin, Elena, Poison, Laura, Sakura and Mika massaged her legs with their mouths and tongues. Ken was standing beside her, holding her refreshments, and enjoying the giant vibrator Juri had rammed into his ass a week ago.

“Aahh… that’s life, isn’t it, Urien?” She said to the tall, muscular man who was fixated on the underside of her sun chair, eagerly licking her asshole.  
“If you say so… goddess....”

“It really got a bit boring over the last months… well, no matter, I will have my fun again soon enough, kye he he…” Juri giggled, exhaling deeply and enjoying her slaves worshipping her.  
After a few more minutes, Viper entered the beach and kneeled down besides the naked Juri.  
“Goddess, I got a report for you.”

“Let’s hear it.” Juri responded bored without opening her eyes.

“Your slaves in africa were successful, thereby the continent will belong to you soon too. We expect a great increase of your worshippers and international profit through that.”

“Fine, fine… now stop boring me with this political stuff and massage my tits with your tongue.”

“Yes, goddess.” Viper approached Juri, kneeled down besides her and started, just like all the other slaves around her, worshipping her with her tongue, licking and sucking her breasts and nipples careful, but still playfully with the tip of her tongue.

“Mhh…”, Juri mused to herself, “how long will it take until I really rule the whole world, I wonder…?”

With Chun-li, Cammy and other top-tier-characters of Interpol in her hand, it was a piece of cake for Juri to overtake the whole, international organization three years ago. She concentrated all of Interpol’s ressources on the research of her eye and power, and thereby, discovered a way to use the attracting dominance she injected in her feet without the eye. It was possible to infect every person broken by Juri’s feng-shui engine with a similar energy, making them able to infect every single person they meet with it too, like a unstoppable virus, a virus of Juri’s power and worshippers. It didn’t take long for the Interpol-high ups to arrange for a meeting with the U.S.-president, and thereby, turning him into Juri’s slave. The president of russia, the NATO and great britain followed soon after. Her feng shui energy had spread like a zombie virus, and the world had more and more turned into her personal playground, making her the one, true goddess to rule it. Now, three years later, almost every country on the planet belonged to Juri. Africa and a few islands were the only places not under her control yet, and that would change soon enough. Shadaloo was the most powerful organization in the world, with her as the president. When Juri thought about how cruel and painfully she had killed Bison back then, she still had to smile. And now, that she ruled the planet, there was no one who could ever oppose her anymore. Every known fighter was her slave, down on his knees to worship her and lick her feet all day long. Every big political person was enslaved and will-broken by her. And now, six months after europe fell into Juri’s hands, she took her well deserved vacation, taking only her very favorite slaves with her on an island that was - like everything else on the world - hers. The only downside to her rule was that it grew pretty boring pretty soon, no more strong fighters to beat who pushed her buttons, but Juri eventually decided it was fine. Looking down on Juri and Cammy, who licked each others faces and spread their spit everywhere on Juri’s feet, she decided that was the fun of her past. Now it was fun enough to just be an almighty goddess and change the world however she wanted to. Right now, she ordered all scientists available to research a way to stop aging and make her and her favorite slaves immortal. To enslave and own them truly for all eternity, and rule the world just as long.

Juri leaned back in her chair, happy and satisfied, and enjoyed many greedy, loving tongues massaging her body.  
“Cammy. Chunny. Get up here.” She ordered calmly.

“Yes, goddess!” They replied happily in unison, getting up and kneeling down right beside Juri’s face.  
“After you kissed each other for an hour trough my delicious toes, I’m sure your tongues taste nice and cheesy. Let me have some of it!”

“Yes, goddess…” Chun-li responded smiling and blushing, lowering her mouth towards Juri’s just as Cammy did.  
“Mmhhh…. mmmghh…. mlllhhff….” The two slave girls spinned and caressed their tongues around Juri’s, showing off an incredible lewd, loving threesome-frenchkiss, mixing up their different saliva and sucking it in again.

“... Aaah. You’re still as delicious as always.”

Cammy’s cheeks blushed and she looked down in embarrassment.  
“That’s only from sucking and licking your feet ten times daily, mistress.”

“Probably.” Juri giggled. “Now get down to my pussy and enjoy your drink. But don’t fight about it like this morning, there’s enough for the both of you, got it?”

“Yes, goddess!”  
The other slaves which heard Juri’s order made room for Cammy and Chun-li, Juri sat up on her chair and spread her legs widely, so Cammy and Chun-li could kneel between them, enclosing both of their lips in a deep kiss around Juri’s pussy.  
“Here it comes~…”   
Her in the sunlight golden gleaming urin shot right into both of the greedy slaves mouths, they made sure not to waste a single drop, they were long-by trained in it, after all, drinking Juri’s pee and eating her excrements daily.

“Puaaahhh….” They were separating their lips from Juri, thick, steamy clouds rose from their mouths and they immediately started to kiss each other furiously, forcing their tongues into each others mouths and licking their lips and cheeks in hope to find another trop of their mistresses pee. Juri smiled down on them and opened her mouth.  
“Here’s another little reward for my favorite pets…” She spited down a long, super-thick line of saliva, covering the kissing girl’s faces completely in it and causing them to lick it of them mutualy. The other slaves kneeled down besides Juri and showered her feet in kisses, sucking the white sand and dirt of in-between her toes and soles. Juri lovingly caressed Chun-li’s and Cammy’s hair with her hands and looked forward to many, many, many years more of ruling the world and getting worshipped by her beloved, enslaved pets every second of every minute of every day.

Fascinating, what a pair of pretty feet and a powerful eye could cause in the world and people’s hearts, Juri thought to herself grinning.

Happy End


End file.
